What Only You Knew
by wolflovexXx
Summary: No one really knew Naruto; he always wore a 'mask' in front of everyone, one day he messes up and goes to school as the real him, what will people think of him now, and just who holds his heart. ItaNaru one sided SasuNaru
1. my secret

**Penny: Okay, WOLF's grammar and spelling mistakes are being looked at and fixed in this fanfiction in the coming days and weeks. Also, another chapter will be posted soon but right now WOLF and I are getting two other fanfictions typed and posted. And this story is almost over. There is only 1-3 chapters left for this fanfiction.**

**WOLF; yaaa~ it really shouldn't take much longer I have the next chapter half way through (its a long chapter) anyway penny my awesome friend sent from heaven! she apparently found this when I want looking, I gave her the link and the next thing I know she complained on my spelling, oh well, anyway I think it was about time I went and fixed this plus the plot changed half way through, kurama was going to be the bad guy but suddenly plot bunnies hit and he became the good guy. So I have to do some changes. Please be kind and wait calmly, penny my new beta is helping me as much as she can!**

* * *

><p>Here I was crying into Sakura's arms. Why you might ask, well it all started when I had six buckets of paint poured on my head, my desk scribbled on, and my bag thrown into the schools pool, but the last straw was when I nearly got shoved out the window on the second floor. Yup it was officially the worst day of my life, and why was I crying on her shoulder, well not that long ago she and I finally found the ability not to hate one another.<p>

She was a great friend; she could put up with all my random problems and was really sweet. I never really saw her as a girlfriend but I always admired her.

She was wiping my blond hair out of my face to try and clean off my tears. She didn't care that I was a boy, she treated me the best she could. Sakura was doing her best to calm me down she even told her boyfriend,(Rock Lee how I still shiver at that!) she would be late for her date. Only Sakura and a few people really knew this side of me; the crybaby and broken pieces that I hid from everyone else.

I don't even think my older sister knew. Namiko was so busy that I tried not to bother her with my problems. Namiko was a good older sister; she and I lived with our god father. She often stayed long periods of time at her job witch happened to be a secretary at the mean old Hyuuga family. Well there was one girl from that family, who was in my class, her name is Hinata, and she is the sweetest person I ever met.

"Naruto, come on," Sakura said as she gently pulled me to my feet. "Don't worry if they try it again, I'll beat them into a pulp. So please don't cry anymore."

I used the sleeve of my school uniform to wipe at my tears. "I-I'll try," I sniffled, sounding like a child that just scraped their knee. She took me into a big hug and whispered into my ear, "Just go home and rest for now. I'll find out who tried to push you out the window tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said hugging her back. She let go quickly enough and raced to the class room door. Looking back at me one more time she smiled reassuringly and left.

Looking out the window I could see her racing off to catch up with Lee. Sighing I placed my chin into the palm of my hand. 'Being a girl must be nice….No, no, no I did not just think that!' I screamed in my head.

When she was out of sight I grabbed my bag and calmly left the classroom. Luckily because she was probable already far away now she wouldn't try walking me home now.

My walk home was pretty uneventful, not that it bothered me. Nearing my home I could easily see that my sister Namiko was already back from work.

She often got off early because she couldn't stand her employers.

Opening the door I announced my arrival. "I'm home!" "Okay! Hurry up and get cleaned up diner will be ready soon!" Namiko's voice called out from the kitchen.

Sighing I started off for the stairs but I felt pressure on my shoulder that made me 'eep' in surprise.

"Hey there Ruru." When I felt that my heart had calmed down enough I looked to see where the deep voice had come from. And sure enough, that red hair that gave him away, with his ever so devious smirk you couldn't mistake him. "Sasori-nee," I said in a disapproving voice.

"Sasori get your butt over here, UN!"

"He's here to?" I ask not exactly wanting company today.

"Yes. Coming give me a moment," he called down the hall. He turned around eyeing me again and came face to face with me. "Your eyes are red you know."

"Oh shut up!" I said in a low hiss.

"I won't tell Namiko." He said as he waved his hand at me and started walking back to the kitchen.

I quickly ran up in to my room, and shut the door tightly behind me. Tossing my bag over to my queen sized bed I tapped into my personal bathroom. Switching on the knob to the shower I started to strip off my school clothes.

I reached for my contact case and gently took them out and grabbed my glasses placing them where I could easily get them after my shower. Now you are also most likely thinking 'why would a guy like me need glasses' well that's just the thing I'm not stupid at all. In fact if I wanted to I could have straight A's but I don't want the attention; and I don't have much of a choice on the glasses because I can't see a thing without them.

Stepping under the spray of water I reached over and grabbed my sponge and soap bar. Rather quickly I lathered my body getting rid of the remains of paint that I couldn't get out in the bathroom at school. As I got down to my wrists I could feel the small scars that I often covered up with long sleeves or wrist bands. I had stopped cutting myself when one day Namiko had come into my bathroom and found me passed out from blood loss. She then spent three whole days sobbing at my hospital bed for me to never do that again. I promised her I wouldn't and I don't break my promises so I have yet to do it again so far.

Grabbing my strawberry shampoo I quickly made good work of getting my hair clean, and used my conditioner to make sure it would stay soft. With that I shut off the spray of water and reached for my towel. I stepped out and grabbed my glasses and looked into the mirror. Yup there I was, my blond hair I often would comb in a weird way but now it laid calmly down just barley touching my shoulders and hugged softly to my face. My thin rimmed glasses lay on my nose. My face had lost all of its old baby fat and was now thin and made me look more girly, while my blue eyes were a mix between what you would call sharp and chibi. I was short for boys my age, the same height as Sakura without her heels to be exact but that doesn't matter I think. Oh and then there was my scrawny body, it looked like I never ate right, but in truth I ate just fine. That reminds me Sakura once told me that any girl would kill for a body like mine; that didn't help me much. And my hair had started getting lighter as I got older so I was more of a pail blond, and though my skin was once really tan it had become lighter like my hair because I began spending less time outside in the sun.

Well to sum it up I looked like a girl, so what this was me who cares what anyone else thought? Okay maybe I did a little; I didn't want them to know that I was not all smiles. Everyone took me for the happy go lucky blond guy but that's not who I am at all it's just a façade I put on so people wouldn't hurt the really me.

I walked into my room and went to my closet and pulled out my orange boxers, a black turtle neck, and long blue-jean pants. I grab an old blue clip and placed it in my hair to hold back my bangs. The clip was my mother's so I like to use it a lot. When everything was on I went over to my bed and pulled out the latest book I had been reading, and yes I read books in fact that was all I did all day read or study for school.

Plopping down next to my bag I opened to page two hundred and seven. Just as I was getting into it I heard Namiko's voice call up to me. "Naruto come down please!" She was probably just calling me down for dinner. I ignored her and went back to my book.

"Uzumaki Naruto get your ass down hear this instance!"

Groaning under my breath, I calmly put my book down and walked to the door.

"Naruto don't make me come up there and get you!"

"I'm coming already, geez you would think the house was on fire the way you're screaming. And where the hell is Jiji! He's supposed to pick up my new book for me today!"

"He's at the book convention, and don't you have enough books?"

"No I read those already," I said walking into the room but stopped at the sight before my eyes, right in front of me, was my friend Shikamaru. I stood frozen in my spot. While it looked like Shikamaru had no clue _who_ I was in front of him. "Naruto?" I nodded just slightly.

"Are those real?"

I nodded again. "Hey Ruru who's the kid?" Deidara asked walking into the room.

"O-one of my friends," I say in a hesitant low voice.

"Really? The only friends I've ever seen you with are that pinket and that boy that looks way to much like Sasori."

I look up at him and growl as though saying 'go away' which he does. Namiko tapped over to me a hugged me lightly and walked away after Deidara.

Mustering up the only bit of courage I have, I look over to Shikamaru and smile lightly at him. "Would you like to come up to my room?"

He raises an eyebrow but nods. As we walk up the steps I look over to him for a split second. "So what do I owe the honor?" I say in a low voice.

"I had something to tell you since you missed the last class of the day." I wince at the thought it was during that class I was clinging to the school walls for dear life. "I see, but how did you know where I live?" I ask to change the topic.

"I asked Tsunade-sensei," he says calmly. "I see." I make a mental note to yell at her later.

I look up and see we have reached my door. Calmly I open it and allow Shikamaru to go in before me. When I look at him and see his eyebrow razed again. "What?" I ask him calmly sitting down on my bed.

"Well its a few things, one since when did you have a sister?"

"Since before I can remember and she's not my only sibling I'll tell you before you ask. I have an older brother to; he's just… not here anymore."

"Well then, two would be your room is surprisingly clean, and I don't think I have ever seen so many books in my life." He was right some would think that soon I would start making furniture out of books at the rate I was going.

"Well if people ever bothered to ask I would easily tell them the truth; I'm not a messy person and I don't intend to live in filth. And about the books well I love to read so it's expected."

"I would have never guessed that you read more than a ramen cup label." I scowl at his words.

"I'm not an idiot Shikamaru I do read and I do study people just don't ask me about it so I just don't talk about it, and the grades are because I don't want people to bother me about them."

"Can I ask you one more thing before I get to the point of why I came here?" I shrug. "Ask away."

"Is this the real you?" should I change this sentence? No it's fine the way it is I stared at him before cracking out in my soft real laugh. "Shikamaru, this is all I am!" I manage to get out between my giggling.

Shikamaru calmly sat down at the seat in front of my desk while I wiped at a tear.

"Well then I'll now get to the point of why I came here," he says calmly. I look to him giving him all my attention. "Naruto if you don't mind me asking where were you during class," he says with a serious face.

'I wonder what he'll do if I tell him the truth…' "I was attempting not to fall out of the second story window." I say with a bone chilling calmness.

I waited for a reply but the air seemed to be pregnant with an unusual silence. But finally he spoke. "Are you telling the truth?" he asks stunned. I smirked at him.

"I wouldn't lie about that Shika." I say calmly. "I…"Before he could say more I broke in. "Don't worry about it, but I think there's more to say so please do continue." With a small moment of pause he then began talking again.

"Well during class we decided on what we would be doing for the cultural festival, it's a play called Cinderella… and you got the lead role with Sasuke as the prince…" I stared at the boy in front of me completely baffled and unable to talk.

"The class voted on you being the girl because they felt that any other girl would end up stilling 'their' Sasuke-kun, and well you're the most girly looking guy in class…" I was still at a loss for words even when the door opened and Namiko came in caring drinks but she must have seen my face because she rushed to my side in a flash. "Is something wrong?" she asks. I look to her and open and close my mouth a few times trying to find my voice.

"I…I have to play Cinderella," I finally manage to say. Which yet again caused the air to be pregnant with silence until Namiko broke it with what she was best known for.

"**WHAT**!"


	2. red paint and nail polish

**WOLF: There it's out of the way, done. Penny keeps saying to look it over and make sure I like it, and I finally did. Right now she is working on checking my other chapters and typing my other stories. This chapter is finally done and good thing to as I am also working on chapter 7 now it's almost done! So please wait a bit longer! Thank you for your patience!**

**-DRIVE BY!-**

Well Shikamaru left not long ago. You could say I was still in shock, but here I am lying on my bed calming down.

Oh, how I'm in a load of shit this time. Sure I can put up with the lead role that was not my problem at all. My problem was that I would have to have Sasuke as my partner.

Not only was he the most stuck up, meanest shithead in class, but he always made my life miserable. Sakura knew this to; it's one of the things that pulled her out of her crush for the prick. Oh yeah, and then there was the stuff Shika said as I led him to the door earlier.

-Flash back-

"Are… are you sure?" Namiko asked at my side. I nodded but didn't look at her. She looked over to Shika with round, hungry eyes. "When is this play?"

"It's during the fall cultural festival," he said flatly.

"I-it's not on the tenth is it?"

"No it's the week after." Namiko let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you doing something on that day?" he asked her. She scratched the back of her head lightly.

"No, I just had to make sure." She smiled at him with a large fake grin much like mine.

After regaining herself Namiko looked over to us one more time. "Shikamaru, right?" she received a nod from him.

"Ah, well I just finished dinner if you want to stay but Naruto needs to get down stairs soon so it won't go cold." She smiled one last time at him and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to get heading home if you don't mind Naruto; my troublesome mother will put me through hell if I don't go home soon." I quickly rose to my feet to walk him to the door properly.

As we walked down the stairs I looked over to him for a quick moment.

"Hey Shika, you won't mind not telling the others about this would you?" he looked over at me with a suspicious look in his eye.

"Would there be a problem if I told them?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well not exactly a problem it's just that I don't want people to start bothering me over this, I have enough problems without this being added on, you know?"

"Hn, I'll stay quiet if only because you're my friend but Naruto, I highly doubt that this would cause you problems, if not it might fix some." I looked away at that.

"I don't know… I just don't know how to start; it's been years since I went to school as me and that was before I started going to Konaha." Shikamaru looked to me with considerate eyes.

"I won't tell okay, really though your just making it more troublesome then it needs to be."

I reached for the door knob to let Shikamaru out.

"See you at school tomorrow Shika." I gave him one of my real smiles; which I knew only made me look girly but fuck it! I'll smile the way I want to!

"See ya."

-End of flash back-

I mashed my pillow into my face, realizing that I needed to get to sleep. Grabbing onto my beaten up old fox plushy, that I got for my sixth birthday, I started to drift off into sleep.

**IT'S NOT RIGHT, BUT IT'S OKAY**

I woke up at my normal time, which was always six though I should wake up at six thirty but my body didn't care it liked six so that's what it got.

Swinging my legs over the side of my bed I walked towards the middle of my room and fixed my sleep ruffled shirt. Going to my closet I quickly pulled out my uniform. Like always I buttoned my shirt till it only left two open. And as I was fixing my tie, I thought about what Shikamaru had said yesterday. Mustering up some courage I fixed my tie until it looked proper for once. After that I went for my school pants, which I didn't need to change. After that I went down stairs to make breakfast.

Finishing up the pancakes I made I placed them on the table alongside the scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Yup now that that was done, it was time to make my lunch. That would be different since I always bought school lunches, but no, not today.

Going to the rice cooker I pulled out enough to make well sized rice balls, placing them into an orange bento box. Then I moved onto frying some sausages so they would look like cute little octopuses when I was done. Yup, now for the simple green stuff. Pulling out tomatoes and other veggies I started to hum a soft tune (Tsubasa Chronicles Amrita).

Just then I heard a small scruff at the door looking up out of the fridge, I saw Namiko walking into the kitchen rubbing her eye cutely with one hand.

"Morning," I chirped up happily.

"You're singing…" Namiko muttered, "it's been eight years…"

"Yeah it has, hasn't it…" I said softly as I cut into one of the tomatoes. Hearing the sound of dragging I figured Namiko had sat down at the table.

"So good!" I blushed lightly but didn't answer back.

"Of course it's good; it's not your cooking Namiko." We glanced over to see Jiraiya looking into the room with a cocky smirk.

"Hey old perv! Where the hell were you yesterday, you said you would get my new book for me but you never came home!"

"Naruto, I did get your book, and I had a busy day fixing small mess ups in my book so it could start production."

"Hn," I mumbled going back to my cooking.

"Hey, what you cooking anyway?"

"Lunch." Hearing a small gasp behind me I turned around to see Namiko smiling.

"Naruto, that's great news!"

"How so?" I asked her dryly turning back around to get back to work.

"Obviously because you haven't done that since you started going to that new school." I shrugged my shoulders as I placed the lid on the bento. Setting down at the table I started to munch lightly on the meal.

"Morning, un." We look up to see Deidara walking into the room with only his pajama pants on.

We all mumbled a morning back to him.

"Jiji, where did you put my book anyway?"

"It's on the counter, near the door." I beamed up lightly and ran to go get it. There it was three hundred pages of pure goodness! (AN:Did I just type that? :3)

I grabbed it, already starting it as I walked back into the kitchen.

Sitting down lightly again, I didn't notice how time was slipping away until Namiko looked at the clock.

"Naruto, if you keep reading you're going to be late for school." I glanced over to the clock and nearly screamed. I ran up the stairs to my room and quickly grabbed my bag and stuffed my book into the extra pocket. Running out of my room I yelled a quick goodbye to them and was quickly out the door still shoving my shoes onto my feet.

It wasn't till I was half way to school when I realized that I was still wearing my glasses, hair clips, and hadn't changed my hair style.

"Damn it to hell!" I yelled out as I neared the school. Rushing through the classroom doors just in time; the bell had even yet to ring. Thank god my teacher was also the latest teacher of the whole school Hatake Kakashi.

Taking off my bag and setting it on my desk I plopped into my seat still breathing like I just ran a marathon, which at the moment it felt that way.

"Yo, Naruto what's with the new look?" I glanced up to see Kiba looking down at me.

"Shu-shut up," I gasped out. And just as I thought things would be okay Kiba snatched my glasses off and started to play with them.

"Give them back Kiba, I can't see without them!" I yelled at the stupid brunet.

"What no way man, you never wore glasses till now so why…. HOLY SHIT THEY'RE REAL!"

Getting mad I kicked him in the shin, he bent down quickly to hold his knee and his hands to hold on to his injured leg so I snatched my glasses out of his hand.

"Jack ass," I mumbled as I quickly put them back were they belonged.

"Naruto!" I looked over my shoulder just as Sakura was walking our way.

"Hey Sakura," I said as the pinket got closer.

"What happened I thought you said you would never come to school like this?" she asked kindly.

"It's not that I wanted to, it's just that I was really caught up in this new book Jiji got me yesterday and I couldn't stop reading until I notice I was almost late for school," I told her in a low voice.

"Dope, stop lying you don't read." Yup there he was, Sasuke, the biggest jerk of the whole school. I sighed; no I really was not in the mood for him right now, even if I didn't hate him I was not going to put up with him today.

"Sasuke would you please leave me alone," I said not even looking his way. Of course my action earned the classroom a few gasps. Looking back over to Sakura went to my bag and pulled out the new book.

"Oh! Naru this is that new book that just came out, oh you are so lucky, I've wanted to read that since I found out about it!" I gave her a soft smile.

"If you want when I finish it you can read it after me."

"Oh, please that would be great! I heard that they already ran out though, how did you get it?"

"Jiji; he works with the same woman that wrote it!"

"Wow." The door on the other side of the class room slid open and Kakashi-sensei walked in.

His eyes scanned the room until they landed on poor me.

"Naruto-Kun, there's a young lady in the hallway wanting to see you. I looked up to where Kakashi stood.

"Are you sure they're looking for me?" I asked him quickly.

"Yup, now I suggest you get a move on." Handing the book to Sakura I quickly stepped out into the hall way. In the hall way was Namiko waiting patiently.

"Namiko, what are you doing here!" I yelled to her as I ran over to where she was. Mentally slapping myself at the same time because the class could probably hear me.

"You forgot your lunch." She held out the small container. I quickly took it from her.

"Thank you!"

"That's not all though." She pulled my contacts out of her back pocket.

"You're a life saver!" I looked at her face when I felt hands stretch around my waist and lift me up. Sure you would think it was no problem but I do not like to be picked up, not at all.

I let out a very girly scream, something like a 'Hyaaa', and started to thrash around attempting to free myself from this strange person's hold.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she stuck her head out of the class room.

"Namiko! Long time no see!"

"Ah, Sakura-san hello!" The two of them started to talk as I was still working on getting out of the hold I was in.

"Put. Me. Down!" I finally called out and swung my foot into the place where the sun just doesn't shine. The man that was holding me dropped me and crashed to his knees.

Turning around I saw Sasori holding on to his precious manliness.

"Ouch, man that was mean." Jumping lightly I saw Kiba's head in the same spot Sakura's had just been.

"Well, I have to get going to work, as does Sasori so I'll see you at home; oh it's your night to cook." I shrugged.

"Well that's good news; means I don't have to eat your death."

"We will see if you feel that way in a month!"

"Oh, that's great news; I'll get to live another month then!" I said smirking at her. She pulled me into a hug and quickly kissed my forehead, and then helped Sasori up waving a last goodbye to me.

"See you at home Nami!" I yelled out to her.

Turning away I walked back into class and put my bento in my bag. Pulling off my glasses, I opened my contact case and slipped them in; it took a few blinks though to readjust to them.

"'I think you have some explaining to do." Kiba was at my side emitting a strong killing intent. I 'eeped' as I quickly moved away from him.

"Okay what do you want me to explain?" I said once I was safely on the other side of the desk.

"Well let's start with, WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GIRL?!" Covering my ears I waited for the ringing to go away.

"That was his sister Kiba." Sakura said walking up to my side.

"And since when do you have a sister?" he growled out.

"Well, let's see… oh, before I was born," I said with fake cheerfulness.

"And who was that guy?"

"Oh, that was Namiko's good friend, Sasori, also one of the people I will kill first if I ever become a crazy killer," I said smirking at him.

"And the glasses?" he asked while pinching his nose.

"Um, I've worn them since I was eight years old and I can't see to well without them," I said calmly.

"Why do you wear them though?" I smiled evilly at him.

"When I was eight, my eyes got cut with glass!" I said happily like it was a good thing. His jaw dropped a good foot before he closed his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You never asked," I said back flatly.

"I never knew." I shrugged at him and put my contact case and glasses into my bag.

"Hey, Naruto." I looked behind me and saw Shikamaru walking in just as the second bell rang.

"Made it just in time for the bell!"

"I know but that doesn't make a difference, it's too troublesome." I just roll my eyes at him.

"Shika _everything_ is troublesome to you." He just nods to me like always.

"Love the clips by the way," he teased me.

"Fuck," I growl out as I pull them from my hair.

"Thanks Shika," I mumble at him.

"It's nothing," he sighs back.

**GOODBYE'S (THE SADDEST WORD)**

Sasuke's POV

What the hell is up with the dope? I can't help but stare at him, it's just too weird to see him look like this. And was that really his sister? They did look a lot alike. I think I'm going to investigate this a bit more.

Normal POV

**I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**

Kakashi stepped up to the board and called out to his class to go to their seats.

"Okay today you guys start rehearsing for the play; I'm going to leave everything up to you, so just stay on schedule and do your best," he told them before going to his desk and pulling out his dirty little book.

Sakura pounced on Naruto as soon as Kakashi looked away.

"Oh, Naruto you have to study really hard okay, this play has to come out perfect!" Naruto glared at her softly.

"That would be very easy if not for the teme Sakura and you know that," he says in a harsh tone.

"Oh, don't worry Naruto since he only comes into the play like five times and you only have to be in the same scene as him two of those times, I'm sure it will go great!"

"That would be the truth if he didn't have to kiss the prick," Kiba says sending a glare to Sasuke who was slowly getting surrounded by the girls. Naruto of course was gagging at the thought.

"Kiba did you have to bring up that thought?" Naruto pouted at Kiba's evil grin.

"Pay backs a bitch, huh?"

"No, but you are," Naruto whispered quietly.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing," Naruto said with a smirk.

"So anyways, what roles are you guys doing?" he asked changing the topic. Sakura squealed happily.

"I don't much like my own role but I got an evil sister, Kiba got the evil step mother." Naruto glanced at Kiba who looked like he could kill something right then and there.

"It's not like I asked for it! The girls were choosing the roles I had no say in it!" Naruto rolled his eyes and looked back to Sakura

.

"Hinata-chan got the fairy godmother; Shikamaru got the prince's right hand man."

"_Very _fitting," Naruto says sarcastically. Sakura giggled and carried on.

"Ino got the other step sister; Shino is the creepy mother and Choji is king."

"Wow that's different," Naruto said. Sakura hugged Naruto tightly to her.

"Oh, Naruto I don't want to be your evil step sister!" Sakura complained. Naruto calmly patted her arm to show his support.

"You can always have my role," he teased, only to receive a glare from her.

"Do you_ want_ Lee to go on a rant about his 'precious Sakura blossom' being stolen from him?" she glared.

"No, that would not be pleasant at all," he said, shivering at the thought.

"Alright gather around you guys we need to start rehearsing the roles, so come to me and I'll give you your script," Ino called out to the class.

Naruto lazily went to her and took his script away from her and started to read his first line. It was a cheesy line but oh well. He glanced over the rest of the paper and saw that there were lines for a song as well. This caused him to stop in mid-step.

Quickly he turned around and walked over to Ino and tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hm?" she hummed at him showing that she was listening.

"You don't expect me to sing, do you?" he said pointing at the lines on the page. Ino's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Why Naruto, don't you know that Cinderella is always a musical?" Naruto's soft blue eyes shifted into a harsh, mean glare.

"I refuse to sing," he said getting to the point quickly.

"You can't refuse, because you don't have a choice," she said, her eyes shifting into a glare as well.

"No, I won't sing and you can't make me if I don't want to, and that's, that." He pivoted on his heal and stepped out of the classroom. Resting his back on the wall; he took deep breaths to calm himself. There was no way in hell he would sing in front of everyone, it just wouldn't happen.

Naruto hadn't sung in front of anyone in eight years, not counting that morning's humming. He just couldn't do it, the fear of having to do something like that made his whole body tremble with fear.

Taking a large breath to clear his head Naruto walked away towards the bathrooms, he really needed to cool off.

After entering the bathroom he found that it had been completely empty; lucky him. Stepping up to the sink he splashed water on his face until he felt that it had been enough. Looking up into his reflection he couldn't help but to grimmest at the scars on his cheeks.

In one way he didn't hate them but then again, there was the fact that they were a constant reminder of what had happened eight years ago, and it was those memories that plagued his dreams at night.

Sighing he made his way for the door and calmly opened it.

Without warning Naruto felt a pasty wetness cover his head and shoulders, while the faint sounds of something metal hit the floor. Clearing off his eyes he looked into his hands and saw that they were coated in a florescent, red paint.

Hearing a giggle Naruto glanced up and saw the foot of someone that was retreating behind the corner of another hallway. He didn't miss the dark red nail polish on her toes, he'd have to remember that but for now he needed to text Sakura so she could bring him his P.E. jersey so he could dump his shirt.


	3. unexpected changes

**WOLF: so anyway I'm sorry for the long wait, life and writers block has kept me from writing anything good. i should be studying for my finals but because i haven't fixed this chapter after you all have waited for so long i felt really bad. any way chapter three is now fixed. i have also finished writing this story as a whole, sorry i haven't put it out yet but penny is going through it for spelling problems, she finally really started to look at it on Monday, to day is Wednesday but it should be out soon.**

**the final chapter and epilog was so long i will have to split it up but for those wondering i will try to have it out long before the end of the month!**

* * *

><p>"Oh Naruto, how could you let this happen again?!" Sakura whined as she scrubbed his hair under the sink.<p>

Naruto's shirt had been discarded to the floor, and Sakura had brought him his P.E. clothes and glasses. The paint had mostly been washed out but there was still a faint red causing his hair to almost turn pink, almost.

"It's not like I meant to Sakura! It just happened," Naruto tried to explain.

"Oh I will never understand how you can get yourself into so much drama."

Naruto chuckled at her. "I wonder that sometimes myself."

Sakura pulled her hands away with an exasperated sigh. "It's not going to come out any more Naruto," Sakura said as she dried her hands on the paper towels.

"I didn't think it would," Naruto said numbly. Reaching down he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, and then pulled on his jacket.

"I'm going to have to see the hair dresser for this one? Aren't I?" Sakura nodded in reply to him.

"'Mon let's go to class," he said walking out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to go home?" Sakura asked softly.

Naruto turned to look at her and then nodded. "I don't have much of a choice; I have to get home before Nami that way she won't see what happened."

Sakura 'tsked' at him but didn't say anything about it. She knew no matter what she said Naruto's mind was set.

Naruto stepped back into the class quietly and went up to Kakashi's desk.

"I'm going to head home for the day."

Kakashi looked up from his happy-happy book and looked Naruto over. "Alright, just make sure you go over the material that you were given."

Naruto nodded and smiled at Kakashi. "Thank you."

Naruto went up to his desk and grabbed his things, quietly packing them back into his bag. Looking around he spotted Ino talking to Hinata, who looked like she might faint.

He walked up to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"What?!" she snapped making Naruto jump slightly.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled. "I'm heading home. Don't worry I'll get as much of the script read before tomorrow," Naruto said softly and turned to leave as quietly as he came, but Ino's hand stopped him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to snap at you. Um, thank you, and sorry about earlier as well," she added scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine, I'm sure you just want this to turn out the best you can get it to," Naruto said smiling at her.

"Sorry again," she said before having to turn around and pay attention to the kid who kept poking her in the side.

Naruto chuckled again and calmly walked out of the class, missing the calculating eyes that fallowed him out.

'3'

When Naruto got home he made a mental note that Namiko's car was not parked in her spot and that caused a sigh of relief to leave his lips.

Calmly walking into his house, he put his shoes in their rightful spot and walked through the house walking quietly to the stairs.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt snake like arms curl around his waist and pull him to a warm large chest.

He got ready to scream and attack when a familiar sent wafted at his nose. Stopping what he was about to do, Naruto glanced up at obsidian eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Don't scare me like that 'Tachi!" Naruto whined.

Itachi smiled his rare smile at Naruto. "I missed you."

Naruto stopped getting ready to rant some more and chose to lean into Itachi's chest. "I missed you too."

Itachi bent down calmly and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead.

Pulling away Itachi smirked at the light blush on Naruto's cheeks. But his smirk fell when he saw the slight red color to the blonde's hair, and the missing school uniform.

"What happened?" Itachi asked in a cool voice. Naruto turned away and bit his lip. He knew that it was no use to not tell Itachi, the raven would just find out some other way, like ask Sakura. And that would only make his life worse because the two would end up forming an evil plan for revenge.

Naruto looked and Itachi and sighed. "They poured paint on me again."

"I thought you said they were calming down on that," Itachi growled.

"So did I, but all of a sudden they just went crazy with it!"

Itachi sighed. "Alright; not much we can do about it right now, just go upstairs and change into some different clothes. I'll take you down so they can fix your hair."

Naruto smiled at Itachi and tiptoed to give the older man a small kiss on the lips. Itachi patted him on the butt causing Naruto to flush before he quickly went upstairs.

Itachi sat comfortably on Naruto's sofa as he waited. From downstairs he could hear the rustling of clothes; probably Naruto getting ready.

Itachi couldn't help but sigh in content. It was always like this for him when he came to visit Naruto. Sure in the beginning it might have been a request from the blonde's older brother to look after him but that changed five years ago when the two of them started dating.

Itachi loved Naruto, more than he could put in words. It hurt him every time Naruto got mistreated at school. It wasn't right, he had been through so much already but the kids just had to make it worse for his poor blond.

Itachi looked towards the stairs as he heard footsteps descending down them. Naruto quickly came in to view. He had changed into a simple black long sleeve shirt that showed part of his neck but still hid his collarbone. He wore simple skinny blue jean pants and checkered knee-high converse. His hair had been pulled into a low pony-tail that still let his bangs hang at the side of his face. But the best part was the granite necklace around his neck, which had once been Itachi's.

Itachi stood calmly and walked to stand in front of Naruto. Gently Itachi used the pad of his thumb to stroke the younger boy's whiskered cheek. "Beautiful," was all he said before stealing a sweet kiss from his little Kitsune

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck fully wanting to return the others feelings. They only pulled apart when the need for air became a necessary. Naruto clung to Itachi and did his best to regain the feeling in his legs, while Itachi calmly held his blonde letting him steady himself.

"I love it when you wear my things," Itachi said as he nuzzled Naruto's neck.

Naruto blushed but didn't say anything, leaving things at that.

Itachi calmly allowed Naruto to regain his footing before extending a hand to the blonde, silently telling him to take hold. Naruto gave him a sweet smile and grabbing onto said hand.

The two of them calmly walked out of the house, making sure to lock it and then made their way to Itachi's car. It was a simple black car, not what you would think the next owner of a big company like Uchiha Corp. would own; but he did own the car which made all the difference. Naruto himself liked the car, it was cozy not one of those 'I'm too good for you' cars.

Itachi calmly opened the passenger door for Naruto before walking over to his side of the car.

When they were on the road Naruto had decided to tell Itachi about the play. He didn't look to happy when he found out that Naruto's partner would be Sasuke but that would be worried about later, right now he had to worry about the fact that Naruto still refused to sing for the play.

"It won't be that bad Naruto. I promise you, nothing bad will happen like last time," Itachi said in an exasperated tone.

"I-I know that should be the case but it still worries me," Naruto said with tears in his soft blue eyes.

Itachi gazed at him as they came up to a red light. "Naruto listen to me, nothing will happen this time. I promise you, I will stop anything from happening like it did last time if it comes down to it."

Naruto gave him a pleading look before averting his gaze outside. "I'm just so worried I will end up losing someone special to me again," his voice was shaking and the tears that he had been working so hard to keep at bay finally spilled over, turning him into a sobbing mess.

"I'm so sorry 'Tachi, I wish I wasn't so pathetic. I'm-" Naruto's next words were cut off as Itachi crashed their lips together.

The brunet only pulled away when he was sure Naruto wouldn't start cursing himself again.

"You are not pathetic Naruto, and even if you were it wouldn't make a difference to me because _you _are still you, and I still love you for all you are."

Naruto nodded numbly, and wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry Itachi I'm just so scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, I will always protect you."

Naruto smiled at him and turned to look out of the window again. They were pulling into the salon's parking lot just then. He couldn't help but smile at the name of the shop Itachi had brought him to: Akatsuki.

Getting out of the car Naruto reattached himself to Itachi's arm as they continued to walk inside.

Naruto smiled at the familiar blue hair that bobbed on the other side of the counter.

"Konan!" he called out happily.

Popping up from the other side of the counter 'Konan' grinned as she spotted Naruto. The next thing he knew he was being hugged way too tightly for his liking.

"Konan if you don't let him go soon you're going to kill Naru-chan," a deep voice called from behind Kohan's body.

"Aw but Yahiko I haven't seen him in so long and Nagato wouldn't let me go visit him either~!" Konan whined.

The orange haired man shook his head and sighed. "Nice to see you again Naru-chan," he said changing the topic.

Naruto calmly waved a hand at him over Konan's shoulder.

"So what brings you here today?" Kohan asked excitedly.

Naruto tugged at a small bundle of his bangs. "I had another paint bucket dumped on my head."

Deep fire seemed to ignite in both Kohan's and Yahiko's eyes.

"They dare to keep it up then?" Yahiko growled.

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah and yesterday they tried to push me out the second floor window."

Naruto held his breath when he felt large killing intent gather from three different spots around him, but the worse was the one behind him.

He turned to face Itachi, who had a glare that could kill anything in a ten mile-radius if looks could kill.

"We will talk about this later," the raven hair man said as calmly as he could through his tightly held teeth.

Naruto nodded and looked back to Kohan. He winced at the angry look on her face as well but she calmed down as he re-wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's get your hair fixed," she said as she took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the hair wash station.

Konan ended up having to re-dye Naruto's hair back to its natural color but just for fun, she added streaks of dark red in the under layer of his hair, if for nothing just to taunt the stupid girl that kept dumping paint on him.

Pulling his hair back into its ponytail he walked next to Konan until they got to the checkout counter. She pulled him into a fierce hug and kissed him on the cheek before handing him over to Itachi again.

"Come and visit again soon!" she said after handing Itachi back his card.

Naruto nodded and left the shop holding Itachi's hand again. He glanced nervously at his boyfriend and bit his lip in thought. Itachi still looked pissed, which only worried Naruto more.

"Are you mad at me 'Tachi-kun?" Naruto asked innocently.

Itachi sighed and looked down at Naruto with sad eyes. "I'm not mad at you; more like I'm mad with myself for not being able to protect you."

Naruto scrunched his brows. "But you do look after me Itachi, I'm sure I would have given up on caring a long time ago if it wasn't for you."

Itachi stopped and looked at Naruto's face which had developed a deep flush.

"You need me that much then?" Itachi asked seductively as he gently stroked Naruto's cheek.

"Of course I do, it was you who saved me from the darkness after all." Naruto said as he leaned his forehead against Itachi's.

Kissing Naruto on the lips, Itachi led them back to the car. "Let's go home."

(A.N. oh how I'm so tempted to just leave it here~.)

* * *

><p>Itachi watched Naruto prepare dinner with skilled and precise expertise.<p>

Itachi had learned long ago that trying to help would be a bad idea. The scar on the back of his thumb would second that thought. Naruto was a fast worker so stepping into the blonde's domain was simply not a good idea.

They had not been home very long but it was long enough for Naruto to finish more than half the meal. Naruto had calmly asked Itachi to stay for dinner, which was normal for them, even if Namiko disliked him as much as she did.

"Namiko should be home soon," Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Hn." Itachi said in response.

Naruto turned to him and giggled. "You Uchiha's and your 'hn's'."

Itachi smiled at him and pulled the smaller boy into his lap, and kissed him on his temple despite the protests.

"Get 'a room," an older voice came from the door.

"Ah! Jiji your home?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Damn right brat, been home all day," Jiraiya grumbled.

Naruto blushed at the indication. That meant he must have heard them when he had first came home from school.

"New hairdo then, huh brat?" the elder man said as he sat at the table.

Naruto just nodded and walked back to the stove, missing Itachi placing a finger to his lips signaling for Jiraiya to keep hushed about what happened. The older man nodded and turned back to the young blonde.

"So what are you cooking brat?" he asked changing the subject.

"Fried rice and sweet and sour chicken," Naruto said around his finger as he tasted the sauce.

"That sounds good."

Naruto nodded but snapped his head to look towards the door as he heard it slam shut.

"I'm home," a grumpy feminine voice called out.

Naruto dumped his whisk and ran towards the door to help Namiko with her work bags.

"Bad day at work?" Naruto asked softly as they passed by the kitchen.

"That fucking Hiashi thought it would be such a good idea to make me have to go on a business trip that he pulled right out of his ass all the sudden! Really there are so many other secretaries at work and he had to choose me! And so close to their anniversary to!" Namiko ranted as she walked to the living room to set down her things down.

She then stormed into the kitchen to be confronted with Itachi. She sent him a cold harsh look before completely ignoring him like he wasn't even there.

Naruto walked back into the room and went back to cooking. He gave Itachi a look of apology that was returned with a slight nod.

"So you're not going to be here you mean?" Naruto asked softly as he stirred the rice.

"No I'm going to be here, that man is not going to keep me away from the ceremony but I might miss your play."

Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't worry about that, it's nothing big anyways."

Namiko pouted but she grinned as Naruto brought the plates to the table. He quietly sat down next to Itachi and leaned on the raven's shoulder. Namiko and Jiraiya quickly started to eat while Naruto simply watched not exactly very hungry at the moment. He only looked away as he felt Itachi rub his back softly. Naruto smiled at him and started to eat, if for nothing, to at least make Itachi happy.

In return Itachi also started to eat, exchanging quiet words with Jiraiya until Naruto's cell phone went off. The blonde quickly checked the number and left the room quickly. The others still left behind could hear him say a soft 'hello' before his voice drifted away.

Itachi followed after him wanting to talk to the person on the other side of the line. He had been expecting the call any minute now so it was convenient that he was there at the time.

Itachi found Naruto sitting at the bottom of the steps. He had a soft smile as he talked into the phone answering whatever questions were hurled at him.

"No, no I had a good day don't worry so much," Naruto said with a chuckle. He glanced up and saw Itachi watching him. He smiled before going back to his conversation.

He talked for ten more minutes before he stood up. "I think Itachi wants to talk to you, he's standing right here. Yes, yes I know don't worry about me, no I'm fine really, I love you too, talk to you later then." Naruto smiled one more time before handing the phone to Itachi and walking happily into the kitchen.

Itachi remained where he was and quickly told the man on the other line what he wanted to say before going back to the table.

Naruto had sat down again and ate his meal quickly. Namiko was gone while Jiraiya had clearly gone for seconds.

Naruto stood up to wash his plate and walked back to Itachi's side when he was done.

"I'm going to my room to practice my lines." He leaned down slightly and pecked Itachi on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"That kid becomes bolder and bolder every day," Jiraiya mused.

Itachi chuckled as he finished his meal.

Itachi calmly opened Naruto's door and smirked as he saw a rather arousing sight.

Naruto was sprawled out on his bed, with only a way-to-large white t-shirt to cover himself up. Itachi could have sworn the shirt was his but he didn't make any assumptions. He calmly walked to the side of the bed and sat down. He smiled at Naruto's face, his plump red lips slightly apart, and an ever so light blush on his cheeks, and the golden hair that stuck loosely to his face.

Itachi calmly pulled the papers that littered Naruto's bed into a pile and stacked them on his desk. Gently shifting Naruto over Itachi laid down on the bed his hands lacing around the blonde's waist.

He grimmest slightly when he spotted the deep, angry scar that zipped just barely above Naruto's collarbone.

Tucking Naruto's head under his chin he peacefully allowed sleep to come to him.

Naruto woke up to the gentle rise and fall of a warm chest. Not remembering falling asleep with anyone he bolted up to get a look at whoever had the guts to sleep with him. His eyes softened as he spotted Itachi's sleeping face. A face only _he_ ever got to see.

Glancing at the clock he found himself amazed to see that he had slept in. 'Because I was in Itachi's arms,' Naruto mused to himself. Quietly Naruto crawled out of bed and walked to his closet. Pulling out his school clothes for the day, Naruto silently got ready for school.

He then rushed out of the room just in time to see Namiko getting ready to leave. He quickly hugged her from behind and wished her well while on her trip, and watched her leave to her car.

Sighing Naruto walked back to his room and smiled when he saw Itachi still there, though the older man was now looking at him.

Naruto walked over to the side of the bed and placed a loving kiss on Itachi's cheek. Itachi responded by pulling Naruto on the bed to lay next to him. Naruto blushed but chose to snuggle into his chest and enjoyed the others company.

"I still have to sing today," Naruto said sadly.

"True but you'll be fine, nothing will happen. I promise you," Itachi said while stroking the blonde's cheek.

Naruto sighed and smashed his face back into Itachi's chest. The two of them remained like that for some time until Itachi twisted his body to look at the clock resting on Naruto's night-stand.

He sighed and nudged the younger boy. "Naruto you're going to be late for school. Go grab your things and I'll drive you but hurry."

Naruto groaned but nonetheless got up and gathered his school supplies.

The two of them left the house with little time to spare, while yelling rushed good-byes to Jiraiya.

The ride had been simple for them, mostly Naruto apologizing to Itachi and small talk about nothing important. They shared a swift and gentle kiss before Naruto ran out of the car and towards his class. Thankfully Itachi had gotten him there with some time to spare but he still had to run to beat the first bell.

Entering the class he collided with Sasuke, who growled at him before harshly pulled him to his feet and walking away without a word. Naruto stood there in confusion for a few seconds before walking to his seat.

He smiled at Sakura as she skipped up to him.

"So let me guess whose car _that_ was," she smirked at him.

Naruto grew very red and stuttered out random words before turning away.

This raised several eyebrows but only Kiba and his stupidity was brave enough to ask.

"So whose car was it then, cuz' man that was one sweet ride!"

Naruto simply acted like he never heard the question, but Sakura the ever gossiper had to answer.

"_That_ was Naruto's boyfriend's car," she said with a smirk.

Naruto whipped around and cupped his hands over her mouth. His face was so red it even put Hinata's to shame.

"Sakura don't go talking about '_that_'!" he whispered loudly.

Sakura giggled at him and pulled his hands off her mouth. The two of them were pulled out of their moment when they heard Kiba screech, "You're gay!?"

Naruto blushed even harder, if that was possible and kicked Kiba in the knee.

"Shut your mouth you, you don't need to yell it to the world!"

Kiba's mouth hung open and he was mumbling incoherent thing.

"See what you did he's even stupider now!" Naruto said dramatically.

Sakura giggled and punched him in the arm.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the room Sasuke was currently working on keeping his mouth shut, along with several other students.<p>

'The dope likes other men, wow that's not that hard to see…' was all Sasuke could think but he had to work hard at not laughing when Naruto turned so many different shades of red.

Still there was suddenly an empty feeling in his stomach, when he heard that Naruto was dating someone, and inwardly he then made it a goal to break the two of them up as soon as he figured out who the other person was.

The class slowly settled down as the second bell rang. Kakashi as usual was about ten minutes late but he simply told the class to continue on with what they had been doing the day before.

Sasuke quietly moved over to Ino and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes Sasuke-Kun?" she asked with a smile.

He inwardly shuttered but moved onto what he was going to say. "I think it would be a good idea to work on the singing part before we go to deep on the lines, if someone happens to be a terrible singer it would be a bad idea to have to shift to another person when the lines are already down, so what I'm suggesting is that we work on that today so no one holds us back."

Ino smiled brightly at him, "that would be a great idea Sasuke-kun! I'll announce it to the class in a minute."

She swiftly made her way to the front of the class and clapped her hands to get the classes attention.

"So after some thought we decided to work on the singing part today, I guess we can start with the first song so Sasuke, Naruto come up here real quick."

Sasuke made his way up to the front and sent Naruto a sideways glanced, he almost gasped when he saw how pale the younger boy was. Clearly something was wrong.

Naruto was on the brink of panicking. He knew this would most likely happen today, which was why he had practiced the lines for the songs last night when he had fallen asleep.

Of course it would happen early in the practice, to weed out weak links.

He could barely register Sakura patting him on the back as he made his way over to Ino.

"Naruto are you okay?" the older blond asked softly.

Naruto snapped out of his little world when she said this. He gave her a stiff nod and gave her a smile that he knew would never reach his eyes.

"You guys know your lines right?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded while Sasuke just gave a 'Hn'. It took all of Naruto's control not to laugh at him.

Ino nodded and ushered them to the center of the room where the desks had been cleared away. She then flicked her finger to one of the other students in class, who happened to be in charge of the sound.

Naruto paled at the sound of the music and he felt his body shaking slightly. Though the music had already gone past the point he should have been singing he still remained quiet, slightly lost in his own world that is until Ino yelled out the word 'Stop,' which only made him jump.

"Naruto I though you said you knew the lines?" Ino said, in a slightly harsher than necessary voice.

Naruto turned a glare at her which caused her to flinch. "I know my lines perfectly well…" he said in a soft tone.

Ino was about to reply back until she heard a gasp. "Ino-san, why don't Naruto-kun and I do our song together?" Hinata said as she ran up to their side.

Ino looked at her in surprise since the raven hair girl did not stutter and even volunteered to go first.

Ino nodded stiffly and moved out of the way with Sasuke.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm here with you so, let's just sing to gather," she said softly while smiling at Naruto. Naruto nodded and the boy who was in charge of the songs switched it over to their song.

Hinata smiled at him and started to sing with her soft, but still powerful voice that captivated most of the class room.

(Hinata)

Impossible  
>For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage<br>Impossible  
>For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage<br>And four white mice could never be turned to horses  
>Such falder-all-and-fiddle-dee-dee of course is<br>Impossible  
>But the world is full of zanies and fools<br>Who don't believe in sensible rules  
>And don't believe what sensible people say<br>And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes  
>Keep building up impossible hopes,<br>Impossible things are happening every day.

When it came to be Naruto's turn he could only whisper his line.

(Naruto)  
>Impossible<p>

Hinata of course felt that he could do better so she in return raised her own voice as if telling Naruto to do the same, which he did, and they continued.

(Hinata)  
>Impossible<p>

(Naruto)  
>Impossible<p>

(Hinata)  
>Impossible<p>

(Naruto)  
>Impossible<p>

(Hinata)  
>Impossible<p>

By the time they got to the point they would be singing together Naruto had brought his voice up to a normal pitch, which in return shocked the class on how simply beautiful it was. Though he was a boy it has a soft feminine touch, which went perfect for his role.

The class was simply captivated by his voice and all had stopped doing what they were doing to listen.

(Hinata and Naruto)  
>Impossible!<p>

Somehow Naruto had grown a smile at this point. He wished he had known how good it was to be singing again, like the world had been taken off his shoulders.

He glanced over to Hinata and gave her the brightest smile he could muster up at that time.

But at the same time he could only hope Itachi had been right because it scared him beyond anyone's thoughts.

In the end the boy in charge of the sound was so captivated himself that he had forgotten to pause the song where the lines would come in, but lucky no one else seemed to realize this either.

(Naruto)  
>It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage<br>Quite possible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage

Hinata haply returned his smile with her own and could only feel inner satisfaction at seeing the light shine in Naruto's eyes like she had never seen before.

(Hinata)  
>And four white mice are easily turned to horses<br>Such falder-all-and-fiddle-dee-dee of course is

(Naruto)  
>Quite possible!<p>

(Hinata and Naruto)

It's possible!

(Naruto)

For the world is full of zanies and fools

(Hinata)  
>Who don't believe in sensible rules<p>

(Naruto)  
>And don't believe what sensible people say<br>And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes  
>Keep building up impossible hopes,<p>

(Hinata and Naruto)  
>Impossible things are happening every day.<p>

(Naruto)  
>It's possible<p>

(Hinata)

It's possible

(Naruto)  
>It's possible<p>

(Hinata)

It's possible

(Naruto)

It's possible

(Hinata)

It's possible

(Hinata and Naruto)  
>It's possible!<p>

By the end of the song Naruto and Hinata were panting softly but the class could not move an inch, to lost in what they had just seen and heard to care.

Naruto was suddenly knocked over by a flying Sakura as she glomped him to the ground.

This seemed to break the class out of there shock. Some chose to clap but others who had seen Sakura glomp Naruto chose to laugh instead.

Hinata giggled softly at Naruto while Ino and Sasuke walked up to join them.

"And you didn't want to sing with Sasuke why? Naruto you're amazing you shouldn't be nervous about singing!" Ino said in disbelief.

Sasuke himself could only nod still to shocked to talk.

Hinata chose to talk before Naruto could even open his mouth. "Naruto hasn't sung once since he was nine."

The others stared at her in disbelief. "Why is that!?" Ino asked loudly.

Naruto stood up from the ground and helped Sakura up next to him. "_That_ is none of your business," he said sharply before turning back to Sakura who had a worried expression.

"I'm okay," he said softly to her.

She looked skeptical but nodded either way. "Why don't you try another song Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked smiling at him.

He bit his lip and turned back to Sasuke. "Wanna retry?" he asked softly.

Sasuke nodded, partially wondering how Naruto's voice would work with his, after hearing that perfect harmony he had with Hinata's.

Ino nodded to the boy again and he restated their song.

Naruto felt like his heart might beat out of his chest but a gentle hand on his shoulder from Hinata settled his nerves again.

Breathing in he calmly started in a soft voice but raised it as the song moved on. Somehow to add emotion to his voice he thought of Itachi, knowing full well that Sasuke only bothered him in his heart.

(Naruto)  
>The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear<br>Are still inside my head  
>The Kindest Words I'll ever know<br>Are waiting to be said  
>The most entrancing sight of all<br>Is yet for me to see...  
>And the dearest love in all the world<br>Is waiting somewhere for me

Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me.

Sasuke smiled, Naruto was good. He would actually have to try if he wanted to outshine the blonde cutie.

His voice was obviously manly but didn't have that kindness his brother's held which Naruto frowned slightly but let it be.

(Sasuke)  
>The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear<br>Are still inside my head  
>The Kindest Words I'll ever know<br>Are waiting to be said

The most entrancing sight of all  
>Is yet for me to see...<br>And the dearest love in all the world  
>Is waiting somewhere for me<br>Is waiting somewhere for me... somewhere for me.

The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear

(Naruto) (in counterpoint)  
>The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear<br>Are still inside my head

Naruto was so caught up in his singing that he failed to see the classroom door open on the other side of the classroom.

(Naruto)  
>The kindest words I'll ever hear<p>

(Sasuke) (in counterpoint)  
>The kindest words I'll ever hear<br>Are waiting to be said

(Sasuke)  
>The most, entrancing sight of all<br>Is yet for me to see!

(Naruto)  
>The most, entrancing sight of all<br>Is yet for me to see!

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and smiled, which shocked the other boy. For Naruto even if Sasuke was mean, rude, and hurtful to him, it didn't change that Itachi and him were brothers, so in the end he would be nice if for nothing for that.

(Both)  
>And the dearest love in all the world<p>

(Sasuke)  
>Is waiting somewhere for me<p>

(Naruto)  
>(echoing) waiting somewhere...<p>

(Sasuke)  
>Is waiting somewhere.<p>

The class room broke out in applause but there was one that stuck out louder than all the others, and even after it ended that single person continued.

Naruto turned to the door and felt his breath catch in his throat.

In the doorway a tall, red hair man stood. His hair reached about mid-back and was tide loosely. He wore a black and gold encrypted, Chinese shirt and had on simple black pants, with dainty slippers. (A.N. I just had to put that there.)

His eyes where light blue and like Naruto he had whiskers on either side of his cheeks. Over all he looked like a taller, Naruto with red long hair.

Said boy was currently having a panic attack. The red head had started to advance towards him at a casual pace. But when he finally was in front of the blonde he pulled him into a painfully, tight hug.

It was then someone realized who he was. "It's Kyuubi no Kitsune!" some random girl yelled.

"Why is he hugging Uzumaki?" another girl whispered.

Kyuubi just chose to ignore them and concentrated on the blonde in his arms. Later he would deny having tears in his eyes, but as for Naruto he had turned into a sobbing mess mumbling words that were hard to understand.

Kyuubi had to adjust Naruto's weight in his arms, seeing at some point during their hug he had lost the strength in his legs.

"Kurama stop embarrassing your brother and come on." Kyuubi or Kurama turned to the door and glared at Itachi.

Someone in the back of the room gasped at the mention of brother but no one paid attention to them. Kurama shifted Naruto's weight again and picked up the young blonde and calmly walked out the room without saying a word.

Itachi shook his head at his friend's antics and grabbed Naruto's things. He then turned to Sasuke and flicked his head towards the door, signaling to follow him.

Sasuke nodded, grabbed his bag and ran after his brother, wanting to know what was going on.


	4. things happen

Wolf: Hi guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter out. I've been very busy these past few weeks.

Love: yup. really busy, do you guys know how hard college classes are!

Wolf: Any was with that out of the way here is your new chapter oh and if anyone would like I'm looking for a beta, as you guys can tell by now i don't have very good speling and it would be great to have some help!

Love: when don't forget to R and R!

Wolf: i clam nothing but the story and the plot!

* * *

><p>Sasuke flicked his eyes to the back seat every so often, slightly amassed at what he saw every time.<p>

In the back seat Kurama sat holding Naruto in his lap and was quietly hushing the blond attempting to stop his tears.

Itachi sat next to him driving the car, to who knows where. Sasuke could care less seeing as his mind was lost in several different thoughts.

Itachi who was calmly driving to his kitsune's house would flick his gaze to the rear view mirror every so often and check on the two brothers. He could only sigh as he glanced at his far too curious brother.

When they finally pulled up at the home Sasuke could only stare. It was a nice house, painted a creamy white, large glass windows, the large fence made of honey-suckles, and the simple stone walkway that went to the front door and around to the back of the house.

He glanced up when he finally heard the redhead's voice as he talked to Itachi.

"Itachi you take him for me, I'll go and unlock the door."

Itachi nodded and gently took the small blond it to his arms, who latched on as soon and he could.

He and Sasuke made their way to the door and watched as Kurama struggled with the key.

"You have to shimmy it." Itachi said as he got close enough.

Kurama glared at him but did as the raven had said and shimmied the key in.

When they finally got in Itachi walked up the stairs with his blond in still in his arms.

Kurama walked into the other room and motioned for Sasuke to follow him.

He redhead then plopped down on the, eye ball burning, orange couch and glanced up at Sasuke.

"It's been a long time since I last saw your face, huh brat?"

Sasuke glared at the brat comment but then had to wonder what he meant by that. "What do you mean, I don't know you."

Kurama sighed. "I met you one time when you were five, Naruto was with me on that trip too." he said as an after thought.

The two of them stared at each other until the soft tapping of feet met their ears. Sasuke had to hold his breath at what he saw.

Naruto stood next to Itachi, dressed in a crimson sleeveless turtle-neck shirt. The shirt had the sides cut out to display the sides of his stomach but still covered his belly-button at the same time. He had on tight, dark blue jeans that hugged his legs tightly, and had simple fuzzy slippers on his feet.

Kurama smiled and motioned for Naruto to walk over to him.

Naruto gave him a teary smile as he walked quickly to his brother's side. Kurama pulled the younger boy onto his lap and held him tight.

"Seven years is a long time." Kurama mused as he held tightly to Naruto's body. The blond simply nodded at his words.

At this Sasuke felt his eye twitch; he had come for answers not to get more confused!

"What in the world is going on here! Would someone please tell me who the heck that man is!" Sasuke finally snapped at them.

Itachi sighed at his little brother and made his way to the love-seat next to the couch.

"Sit down and we will explain things to you."

Sasuke stared at him for a few moments before taking the last remaining seat in the room.

"Now don't interrupt the story or I'll stop telling you and you'll just have to find out your own way, you got that?" Kurama growled.

Sasuke nodded and folded his arms over his chest as he prepared to listen.

Kurama took a deep breath and settled Naruto more comfortably in his lap; so that his head rested in is lap. Combing his long fingers through Naruto's hair absent minded he gazed at Sasuke, slowly getting his thoughts together.

"I think I'll start at the beginning, seeing as you know nothing about our family." Kurama decided.

"You see Naruto, my sister and I are the children of two very famous people. Our father's name is Namikaze Minato. You might know of him, seeing as he was a very good actor in his days."

Kurama watched as Sasuke nodded, and then continued. "Our mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. Many know her as Red Death. She was a beautiful musician."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, it was amazing that Naruto had such important parents and didn't gloat about it.

"Now you are probably wondering why people don't know that Naruto is their child, that's because when Naruto was not even the age of three he nearly was kidnapped from right under our own roof."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who had closed his eyes seemingly asleep.

"Because our parents didn't want to risk taking another chance that he or Namiko might get taken away the decided to keep them secret from public view. They didn't do anything about me because I was already starting my acting career at that time." Kurama continued.

"Life for our family had gone well at that point, two years after that incident I met Itachi, having both gone to the same school, we became friends quickly." Itachi nodded to his words.

"When Naruto was five he and I went over to your home to visit Itachi, now that I think about it the reason that you probably didn't know it was Naruto was because our mother had a liking for dressing him up as a girl…" Sasuke felt his eye twitch, and glanced at Naruto. He was already quite girly even now so it probably wouldn't be hard to mistake him as a girl.

"Life went well for our family, our mother had quit her job as a singer and moved on to designing clothes, not only because it helped our father out with his plays or roles in movies but because like I said before she had a thing for putting Naruto into girly clothes."

Itachi had to stifle a laugh as he remembered Naruto running around in frilly dresses and having his hair tied up in strange places.

Naruto who was in fact awake shot Itachi a warning glare before zoning the elder Uchiha out.

"It would take four more years, until Naruto was nine that things would go bad. It was on Naruto's birth day that he would get the lead role in singing for the concert at your school."

Sasuke nodded, he remembered this, he had been so mad when he had not gotten the role himself but he didn't remember how Naruto's voice was when he would sing.

"That night had been going well that is until after… after the concert when Naruto and our parents got home." Before Kurama could say more Naruto stood up and left the room with out a signal word to any of them.

"I'll go check if he's alright." Itachi whispered as he walked out after Naruto.

Kurama sighed as he watched them leave. "I don't think Naruto will ever forget that night. I myself don't know very much on what happened. I had been at a play with Itachi on that day. Naruto didn't mine us going to it though he wanted us to go to the concert as well, but we had bought the tickets two months prior to the date of the concert so after he nagged at us for several hours we finally left."

"Having thought that everything had gone well with the family we took our time coming back home…" the red haired man closed his eyes a sad look crossing his face. "Maybe if we had come home faster we could have saved Naruto from the trauma he received but there is nothing we can do about it now."

Kurama sighed. "When Itachi and I walked through the front door to my home we had come face to face with any person's worst nightmare. The entire house was covered in blood splatter and there were bloodied hand prints all over the walls..."

For a while Kurama had stopped talking, just as Sasuke thought that he would say no more he opened his eyes and looked Sasuke strait in the eyes.

Sasuke could see all the pain the man was holding back, and the gilt that was covered up by fury. "Itachi and I stood it that doorway for several minutes until we heard the small child's scream coming from farther into the house." Kurama liked is lips.

"As we ran towards the noise we were faced with the vary sight that still gives me nightmares today."

Sasuke some how felt he didn't want to know the answer, but he didn't know if he wanted to stop the red haired man ether.

"Your uncle, Uchiha Madara, had pined my little brother to the floor of our living room and was in the process of killing him. To this day that I know of Naruto still bares the scar that that man gave him."

Kurama shifted his gaze to the door way. "Madara would have killed him had I not tackled him off Naruto. Itachi had swooped in after me and taken Naruto out of the room and away from your crazed uncle, and called the police and ambulance while I was still fighting Madara. It was when I to was about to find my self ten feet under as well that Itachi took Madara on himself. He lasted far longer then I did; in fact if memory serves me right he lasted until the police made it there."

A cruel smirk made its way onto Kurama's face at that moment. "I can never forget the satisfaction I felt when Madara went to prison with the charges of two accounts of manslaughter in the first degree and an attempt at murder in the second."

"Naruto never did recover well from what happened that night, I can only image what he felt watching our mother and father be murdered right in front of his face…"

Sasuke felt sick, Naruto was the purest person he knew, the pain the blond had felt watching that would have been worse than anything in the world.

"Sadly I can only say he is alive today because Itachi had patched up his wounds so that the bleeding could be held back some."

"But what did you mean when you said that it had been seven years since you last saw Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

Kurama turned to look at him again; a scowl set firmly on his face. "Namiko, our sister put a restraining order against me, so that I couldn't come within even twenty feet of Naruto." He stated bitterly.

Outraged Sasuke jumped up at this. "Why would she do that! Didn't you _save_ Naruto?"

Kurama nodded. "My sister blamed Itachi and I for the fact that Madara killed our parents. Evan to this day she still hates Itachi. The only reason she allows him in this house is because Naruto actually fought with her over it. As for me he couldn't do anything against the order they put."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment and then remembered. "If you have a restraining order on you why are you here now?"

"Ah that my friend is because it ended about a week ago, and I wouldn't have been able to come sooner if Itachi hadn't taken the phone from Naruto yesterday and told me about the up coming play."

Sasuke raised his eye brow at the red hair man. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Well as much as I'm ashamed to say so, I didn't want to come while my sister was here, who knows what she might have done if she had seen me."

Sasuke scowled at that, but he didn't have the right to say anything about what this man did.

Both looked up when they heard cheerful laughter coming from the kitchen. Kurama stood and walked to the door way, Sasuke right behind him.

They were both slightly shocked at what they saw. Itachi had Naruto sitting on the counter and was tickling the blonde on his sides. Itachi had a light smile on his face while Naruto's looked like his might split in half.

It wasn't until Kurama cleared his throat that the couple saw them standing there.

Naruto's face took on a whole new color of red that even put Hinata's to shame. Kurama crackled at his little brother's discomfort. Sasuke raised an eye brow at the two finding that his own brother was acting a little strange for his liking.

"Get a room you stupid love birds!" Kurama joked.

Naruto flushed even darker, if it was possible and sent a withering glare at his brother.

Itachi just smiled and lifted the blonde into his arms.

Now Sasuke on the other hand was starting to put two and two together, and he wasn't liking the results. The way Itachi sent loving looks at Naruto and received some in return. No, he did not like it at all; and it was then that he remembered what Sakura, "_That was Naruto's boyfriend's car."_

Sasuke felt an inner anger boil in his stomach so strong that he knew if he didn't leave he was going to make a very bad seen in front of the other three.

Sasuke spun around and walked straight out of Naruto's home, he had some things to think about.


	5. old friends, enemies and the futuer

Love: hi man i am so sorry! i can't be-leave how many people asked me to continue this, not that i wasn't!

Wolf: yah you see when you spend to much time in the hospital and then have to go back to school all the sudden you just don't have time to write things you want to write!

Love: i thank all of you that have waited for me to send this chapter out, as it pleases me to say this is my longest chapter yet!

Wolf: I would also like to say that i will try to up date better now but i can't promise, i will try to send out a new chapter each month but i wont promise any thing but if that doesn't work out than every other month all right?

Love: now on an off topic i would also like to thank everyone that reviewed! and for those that like my stories i would like to tell you there is three other stories that will be coming out soon at the bottom.

Wolf: now on with the story, oh and i dis clame Naruto, as if he was mine he would be snuggling into Kurama's fluffy fer every chance he could get! (in case you don't know i love Kurama!) also i dis clame the song as that is one of Nickleback's

R&R!11!11111!

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to stare at the door after Sasuke left. He knew Sasuke must have figured out that he was dating Itachi, what he didn't understand was why he looked so mad and hurt when he left.<p>

The painful look on the other teen's face left Naruto feeling sad and very worried. He turned to the older to men in the room and saw that Itachi also seamed to be a little worried over what happened, while Kurama looked just fine he seemed deep in thought but that was all.

Naruto sighed and started to walk out of the room. He was far to tired to deal with things like this right now.

Walking up to his room he plopped on his bed and pulled out his book again.

\(*0*)/

Down stairs the two males were contemplating over Sasuke's reaction.

"I think he likes Naru…" Kurama mumbled half to himself half to Itachi.

Itachi nodded, it was hard _not _to like Naruto.

"So are you going to go to Naruto's school play this time?" Kurama asked Itachi changing the topic for the better.

Itachi smirked at the red head. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kurama snickered at Itachi before he turned to the stove and decided he would be the one to make dinner tonight… which was not a good thing at all seeing as he cooked as bad as his mother had…

\(*3*)/

"Kurama! Where did you put my bag!" Naruto yelled as he ran about the house looking for said bag while he fixed his tie.

"I don't know ask Itachi he was the one who brought it in!" Kurama yelled from the bathroom where he was combing his hair.

Naruto turned pleading eyes to Itachi, who had staid the night again, much to Kurama's amusement.

"I'll go look for it, just go finish getting ready." He said in an exasperated voice.

Naruto looked at him like he was god himself. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeated before kissing Itachi lightly on the lips and running back into his room.

Itachi chuckled and moved about the house spotting the bag placed in a heap on the couch. He sighed as he walked up to it and moved it towards the door.

This morning not only had Kurama slept in but so had Naruto, which in its self was a miracle. Itachi knew he would have to drive Naruto to school again today, he was also going to have to drive Kurama around town, seeing as the old fox didn't know the town any more and the two of them were going to also buy Naruto's birth day present.

Said blond came running down the stares at that moment, his glasses crooked on his nose, the only thing that the blond had most likely tripped and landed on his face.

"I'm done now; we're just waiting for Aniki now right?"

Itachi nodded before handing Naruto his bag. The blond smiled at him haply.

"Thank you, 'Tachi-kun." Naruto said in a sweet tone.

Itachi smiled at him, before they were interrupted by a loud grunt.

They looked up to Jiraiya grinning at the top of the steps.

"If you two continue acting lovey-dovey around me I'm gong to use you for my books."

Naruto's eyes turned to a glare. "If you even try old man I'm going to rip your balls off and stuff them down your mouth!

The elder man paled and quickly left before he felt the wrath of this feminine like boy.

Kurama chuckled from the bathroom door. "I see you took on mom's way of speaking instead of dad's."

Naruto puffed his cheek out at that and turned to the door and walked out to Itachi's car.

"Kurama please hurry we need to drop Naruto off now or he's going to be late." Itachi said in an exasperated tone as Kurama was still working on his hair.

"Fine, fine I'll finish it in the car." The red head growled before stomping out of the house.

"See you soon Jiraiya." Itachi called out before following after the two brothers, missing Jiraiya's reply.

\0.o/

Naruto took off running from the car while waving good bye to Itachi and Kurama.

He managed to sneak into the class room with out people bothering him, which was a challenge in its self.

He smiled when he saw Sakura and hugged the girl from behind.

"Halo Naruto, are you okay?" she asked knowing it was him, what other guy would have hands as cute and small as his?

"I wanna kill my brother. I can't believe he came to school!" Naruto grumbled into her back.

Sakura laughed softly. "But it was so cute the way you broke down the moment his arms were around your body, and then the way he carried you out like a princess. God if only Lee was that romantic."

Naruto sweat dropped at her words. "It's not like I could help it; and don't make it sound like some sappy love story that would be so gross, the only one for me is Itachi."

Sakura squealed at his words and hugged him close. "You're so faithful Naruto!"

The blond settled for a sigh and looked at the clock, dam still seven hours and fifty seven minutes till he would be free…

\(OoO)/

Naruto sighed and began leaving the class room. The whole day had been crazy for him. Once his classmates had seen him he was bombarded with questions, which he never answered. He ignored the whole class except for a select few. The few being Sakura, Kiba, Ino, (since if he ignored her he would pay for it later) Hinata and Shikamaru. They didn't bug him too much other then checking to make sure he was okay.

He always smiled at them and nodded. He really did feel happy for the first time in years, despite the annoying girls that nagged at him he could honestly say life was great.

Sure he was upset right now but that was only because of one person.

The day was filled with practice so he never got the chance to talk to Sasuke; and at the end of the day when he was about to talk to his raven's brother the boy had been interrupted by the red haired demon.

Sure he loved red hair and all (seeing as his mother had red hair) but this girl was a terror. Her name was Karen. She was like an evil Sakura, and that was saying something.

Karen hated Naruto; she had hated him since they were kids. The reason they knew one another was because they came from the same middle school, Suna.

Naruto had never tried to make an enemy out of her after all its not like he meant to walk into her and make her drop her bento. After that she just seemed to do everything she could to cause him trouble. Things from telling the teacher lies about him to making the teacher think it was him that pulled a prank on them.

Naruto hated the girl. He was a kind person but Karen always pushed the wrong buttons with him.

Naruto had evacuated the room once he saw her and ran strait out side; he didn't even want to be in the same building with that girl!

He smiled when he saw Itachi's car and ran up to it. The back door opened and he saw Kurama grinning at him. Naruto smirked and crawled into the car and tacked Kurama in a hug. Despite having all the trouble at school he was happy to have his big brother at last.

"Hay there kit, how was school?"

"Horrible, I can't believe you came to school to get me yesterday! Do you know how many of your fan girls gave me crap trying to find things out about you? Just be glad I didn't tell anyone your darkest secrets!"

Itachi chuckled in the front seat as he watched the two fight.

Naruto brightened up at seeing the raven and quickly leaned over, disregarding the fact that his brother was in the car and kissed Itachi on the lips.

"Good day?" Naruto asked as he pulled away quickly.

Itachi nodded and put his keys in the ignition.

"Good until Kurama saw the ice cream shop." Itachi grumbled half to himself half to Naruto.

Naruto laughed loudly and looked out of his tearing eyes at his brother and laughed again when he saw how smug he looked.

Kurama had a thing for ice cream when they were younger. He could eat at least eight tubs of ice cream on his own. Naruto and Itachi had learned at a young age to keep Kurama away from ice cream as the man would eat both it and the container if he could.

(/^-^)/

The next four days were the same for the most part though Naruto would do anything to not have to go to school today as he would be getting fitted for his dress.

Man that brought back so many memories from the past that it make him fear getting the dress even more. For one thing he had a history of _always _falling down in dresses. But that wasn't the worst part if the dress was short enough he was more then likely going to make it end up above his butt when he did fall.

His mother loved watching him fall in dresses for that reason; she found it so cute that she would dress him up everyday he came home from preschool, even if Itachi was there. True Naruto didn't know that he had a child's crush on the raven at that time but it didn't change that Itachi had seen his butt more than any other person outside of their family.

Naruto gowned as he sat down in his seat.

"Naruto you shouldn't make noises like that at your age, you might make people think you're older then you really are." Sakura taunted as she sat down next to him.

"Yah, yah what ever you say…" Naruto grumbled as he laid his head in his arms.

Sakura laughed and turned to talk to Kiba, who had followed behind her, to talk.

The three remained like that as the class waited for the sowing club's representative. It took thirty minuets after class had started for the pail raven haired male to enter the class room.

He walked up to Naruto's apparently sleeping form and pinched the blond's neck waking him up instantly.

Wide blue eyes landed on the smirking figure in front of him. It took only seconds for the face to register in his mind before he tackled the male yelling the name 'Sai' loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be at Suna High with Gaa-chan and the others!?" Naruto said in disbelief.

Sai chuckled and nodded. "I would be there but I had to transfer here because of the orphanage, they didn't want me to go to that school anymore because of Danzo."

Naruto looked relived and chuckled. "When did you get here though? I haven't seen you around at all!"

"I transferred two days ago but I was the one who haven't seen you. I mean come on from what I asked around you run strait from the car that drops you off to the class room and then back in the after noon. I haven't seen hair or hide of you anywhere." Sai sighed.

(lol)

Naruto chuckled lightly and turned to Sakura and Kiba letting go of Sai he smiled at them.

"Guy's I'd like to introduce you to one of my friends from middle school. His name is Sai as I guess you have already guessed; Sai this is Sakura and Kiba."

Sai smiled at both of them and opened his mouth slowly. "It's nice to meat you mutt, big for-head."

No one talked as everyone turned to look at the three teens in the middle of the room. Naruto paled and moved back. He almost grinned when Sakura nose dived at Sai with Kiba following not far behind.

Naruto looked at the other people and chuckled with a hand behind his head. "Don't mind them they'll be done soon."

The other kids gave them ether weird looks or glares and went back to practicing or chatting with friends.

Naruto growled when he realized that they had been fighting after five minuets. He leaned down and pulled Sai away from their attack range by his feet.

Naruto smiled down at him and simply over stepped him to talk with his other two friends ignoring the blood running out of Sai's nose.

(/O.O)/\(O.O\)

Naruto laughed at the page in his book. Itachi who was lying next to him looked up from his paper in question.

Naruto fanned him off telling him it was nothing important but still put down the book and laid his head on Itachi's lap. Itachi chuckled and put down his work and fiddled with Naruto's hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone why you won't be at school tomorrow?" Itachi asked softly.

Naruto nodded with a sigh. "Yah, I don't want them asking me questions after all its just one day." Naruto smiled. "I'm sure mom and dad will be happy to see the three of us together tomorrow for the first time in what seven years?"

Itachi nodded and pulled Naruto into his arms. Tomorrow was Naruto's birth day, the day Naruto would never forget.

Itachi was not looking forward to it in the smallest way. He hated that day after what happened. Ever since that day Naruto would become quiet, confined and very moody for the whole day. It didn't mater that Itachi was there Naruto would hide all his emotions until he got home and then would brake down in Itachi's arms sobbing for all his worth.

But he could only hope that this year would be better. Naruto seemed to be opening up again so if all things came together Naruto would just be a normal sad teen rather than being dull and boring.

Itachi chuckled when he felt Naruto's breathing even out signaling that the blond had fallen asleep. He moved Naruto so that his head was on the pillow and pulled the blanket over the blond and himself.

Tomorrow would definitely be a long day that was all he knew.

(;^;)

As to Itachi's thoughts the day had been long and tiresome all day.

It had started with Naruto whimpering in his arms until he had finally shaken the blond awake only to have his body crushed in a death grip.

After that they had met Namiko at the train station where she and Kurama got into a long (not to mention loud) fight.

They had finally all made it to the cemetery where the four of them set about cleaning the two graves and placing the flowers on their stones.

No one would talk. Namiko was mad that not only Itachi was there but now so was Kurama. In fact she almost didn't want Naruto there, but she just didn't have the heart to say something like that to him. She knew that he had been beating himself up over this for years and that he probably always would.

Naruto despite what everyone thought knew what Namiko felt but couldn't leave. This was the time that he felt was the most important to apologize to his mother and father for having caused their murder.

The day had gone on rather quietly until Namiko had stood up stating that she had to leave and go back to work. Though in truth she just wanted to be away from the others.

Naruto said nothing to her as she left, simply looking back to the grave as if she had never said anything.

His eyes were filled with un-shed tears but he refused to let them fall. He stood up from his crouched spot on the floor and went to stand next to Itachi.

The thing Naruto did next shocked both men.

Taking a steady breath Naruto opened his mouth and allowed a simple but beautiful song to slip past his lips.

This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know

Despite the fact that the song was meant for a man with a deep and rumbling voice it was still perfect for Naruto.

The slight tightness from his voice gave it emotion and such a heavy feeling that made both of their chests.

_[CHORUS]_  
>That I love you<br>I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you<br>Been far away for far too long  
>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<br>and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if<br>I don't see you anymore

Naruto couldn't hold his tears in anymore. They came more and more as the words slipped from his lips. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder to show support but Naruto seemed to be so out of it that he didn't seem to realize.

On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_

So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<p>

Naruto crumbed to the gowned at the end, sobbing his heart out. Kurama knelt down next to him and pulled his younger brother into is arms. Naruto twisted his body to clinging to Kurama's shirt as he let everything go.

The brothers didn't seem to realize that there were several eyes; including a pair of crystal blue that was wide in disbelief.

Itachi turned to see Namiko staring in shock at her two brothers.

In truth she had never heard Naruto sing. She had always been somewhere else. The reason was because she was jealous of her brother's talent. Out of the whole family she was the only one that never had something that made her stand out and that only made her wicked and cruel.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. She also knew it was wrong to blame the others about what happened that night but she didn't care. She needed someone to blame. She blamed Naruto.

True she wasn't there that night but that was because she was out of town. She had gone off with an old friend of hers and she didn't hear anything about it until the next evening.

She was amazing at never showing it clearly. She had forced Kurama away, Naruto's most trusted and important person other then Itachi. She had tried to force him away to but he was smart and used his families name to stop her from going farther then a few words.

She then sent him to a school that he had been an out cast in. She could admit that she was not happy when Naruto started to make friends, and good ones at that. One of his friends was even close enough to be a brother to him.

But if that wasn't enough she knew when Naruto had slit his wrists. She had let him suffer for some time before she realized that if she waited any longer he would die, and if that happened then she might get blamed.

So reluctantly she called the police and they took him to the hospital. She was smart enough to put on an act as she walked into his room. Luckily she managed to persuade him not to do it again. Not that she cared very much but it would mess up her reputation.

In the end she thought it would be better to transfer him to a new school in hope that it would make him a bit more miserable. Sadly (not) her plan backfired and he ended up happy seeing his old friends. She knew he missed his old friends but he still kept in contact and that made him happier as he now had even more friends and support at that.

Now she could only stand in shock. She couldn't believe Naruto's voice was so amazing. But that didn't change her hate very much no it drove it on.

She stormed over and grabbed her forgotten purse on the ground before storming off with on last glare at her siblings. She didn't know how but she wanted to make Naruto crumble, she would make it only worse for him if she could but right now she really had to get to work or she was going to lose her job and seeing as that was the only thing working out for her she had better get there soon.

Kurama and Itachi narrowed their eyes at her. It was clear that she was finally showing her true colors.

Naruto sniffed and looked up to Kurama. "Aniki I wanna go home." Naruto said weakly.

Kurama nodded and lifted his brother into his arms but just as they were about to leave a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He looked over to an aged old man. His short hair was graying as was his mustache and beard. He had thick frames on his nose and he was not a skinny man to say the least but he had a kind look. He wore a simple tux and had calming green eyes that gazed at him calmly.

"Young man I've seen you before I believe." He said in a rusty old voice.

"Yes I'm sure you have but you see I would like to take my brother home now." Kurama said with a strained smile.

The old man's face lit up with recognition. "Ah yes I remember you now… I'm sorry to have disturbed you but you see this young man. Your brother I believe you called him. Yes I would love to sponsor him. You see I've been looking for someone for sometime now, since my wife died, to sponsor as a musician. My wife you see was a musician herself and without her alive I don't have much to live for these days… I was wondering if this young man would like a chance out in the filed. His voice is truly one of a kind."

Kurama' eyes widened and he looked down at Naruto only to see that he was asleep. Sighing he took it to himself to take care of his brother even if it was something that could change the way he live; but Naruto belonged out there that much was clear and if this man was willing to help get him on his way then so be it.

"Sir as you can see he is asleep right now today has been long for our family as it is the day our mother and father died but I'm more then sure he could make it well out there. He's a natural and to skip out on this chance could be his down fall. Sir in five days at his school they will be having a play, please come watch and there you can decide weather you really wish to help." Kurama shuffled Naruto a bit and use one of his hands to hand the man a card. "that card you have there is mine call me when you have the time and I'll help you locate the school, other then that I must be going its time I got the kit here home where he can sleep the rest of this long and crazy day off."

The old man smiled and took the card. "I'll be sure to do that mister Namikaze." And with that he left.

Kurama looked at Itachi, who had staid quiet through the whole thing and they gave each other a silent nod.

It was simple really what they had agreed on, Itachi would look up this man and figure everything about him before they trusted him with Naruto in anyway. Not that they would tell him that though.

The ride home was silent. Naruto slept on Kurama's lap the whole ride.

When they got home Itachi had taken Naruto up to his room to sleep. When he walked down stairs he sighed as he spotted Kurama devouring a pore bucket of ice-cream.

* * *

><p>Love: there you have it all done, sorry again for the wait.<p>

Wolf: we'll try to get it out sooner next month, so please stay toon for what will happen next!

Wolf: on another story i plan to up lode three other stories soon, one is complete but needs to be written on the pc first and the other is still going but down below is a description of each! i hope to have a chapter out of each next month as well for those who are wondering!

**Demonic Secrets **

Sasuke and Sakura have no clue what to do as their team mate diapers. who were the girls that came to take him away? Naruto has been hiding secrets all along from them. as the konoha eleven and their teaches follow after the blond they learn things they never thought could be the truth. yet now their stuck helping their friend when they learn why he left. what else could happen now!

smart Naruto, KyuuNaru, demonic Naru, slightly Dark Naru

**Sweat Lies **

Naruto is four years late to join their friends. Sasuke came back on his own, but now that they are being joined by a girl Naruto look alike how are they going to react. And just for what reason is Naruto not coming back home to them. wait now they have to take new girl home to her home village? can it get any worse...? wait yes it can new girl is also being followed by a group worse then Akatsuki who want to kill her!

(yes Naru is in this story, new girl is not really a new character just Naruto in a different gender.) Fem Naruto Itanaru smart Naruto, alive family, abused Naruto while she was away for the four years.

**Family Away From Home**

Naruto has just come home after being away six years and already his team and a special some one are being sent on a new mission. yet Naruto can't refuse as his only living family member is now in trouble. Naruto gets stuck working with Sakura and Sasuke, who if he had a choice he would not even talk to, and his lover that they had no clue about. yet what was it that changed their blond so much? the mystery slowly unravels as they are stuck at Hogwarts for a whole year with nothing but a bunch of grumpy old teachers and kids, oh and lets not forget the old toad witch!

smart Naruto, sad Naruto, teacher Naruto! Anbu Naruto, Sakura Sasuke And Kyuu. KyuuNaru related Naruto and Harry MPreg miner Sakura and Sasuke bashing.


	6. lets start

**WOLF: I can't apologize enough to all of my readers. I feel horrible knowing that not long ago I said that I would get the next chapter out to you soon, it's been nine months and this is the first I've updated since I said that. I do have a small excuse for that though, I've had a lot on my mind, my school is very rough and when I get home I'm close to not caring anymore. I also hit a large writer's on this story up until a few weeks ago, about two.**

**Truth this story could have been out even sooner but as I now have a Beta who can edit this and my other stories this are now moving faster. That is also because she pushes me to get my but in gear and do my work.**

**Penny: Within a week or two another chapter will be out. Also, WOLF will be working harder on her fan fictions and will not be allowed to be lazy for too long.**

**WOLF: yet even though penny says that it's not like anything will be given to her to work on as we will be going on summer soon and she will be going out of state so what she has now will have to do.**

**That aside this story is done all of the 24 pages are typed and now being read by penny for errors, of which all of my original readers know there are quite a few of those so it may take some time but they as she said will come out soon and again I am sorry for taking as long as I have.**

**Penny: This story will be finished by the end of the month. And just because I'm not there WOLF doesn't mean you are not going to be writing. When I get back there will be a lot of fan fiction to go over.**

**WOLF: no duh I mean gosh it's not like I won't touch my stories at least once I always read them in hope of getting inspiration but if you're going to be that way just wait when you come back I'm going to just write any idea that comes to me, and likely never finish!**

**Penny: -Slave Driver Glare-**

**WOLF: new and up graded Hibari weapon attack!**

**Penny: Dino Whip. You lose WOLF.**

**WOLF: never you can't beat Hibari he is the unbeatable cloud you are nothing but the trippy horse!**

**Penny: You are a friend so I'm awesome right now.**

**WOLF: friend is not a subordinate herbivore.**

**Penny: Friend and subordinate are the same thing. I'm sure everyone is bored with this argument so let's let them read and enjoy the chapter.**

**WOLF: Kufufufu just admit you lost and I agree let's let them read.**

**Penny: Now you are Mukuro and I'm saying we can continue later. We don't need to be adding this to the author note. Plus they waited long enough for this chapter. You were to lazy on it.**

**WOLF: was not I had writer's block and it was bad, if I was lazy I would not have finished 24 pages in one weekend!**

**Penny: Who made you do 24 pages in one weekend.**

**WOLF: you may have told me to do it but you know just as well that if I really didn't feel like it it would have never happened**

**Penny: I didn't say a thing about doing so much. Also, just upload this chapter. The readers have waited long enough.**

**WOLF: ya ya its going up, gees we don't need another reborn here**

**Penny: Yes ,you do tuna.**

**WOLF: HIIIII its up its up now leave me alone!**

* * *

><p>5 days<p>

Naruto had hardly bothered to act happy the next day. He lounged around the house, sometimes eating ice-cream with Kurama in the kitchen, other times sleeping on the couch but never far away from Itachi; who had taken the day off just to stay with the two mourning brothers.

The next day when Naruto went to school all of his friends bombarded him with questions, like where he had been and if he was okay.

He would always answer the questions with a fake smile on his face. After class that day Naruto had made it a personal mission to track down Sasuke.

He had found the raven haired boy walking down the hall after class. Naruto had rushed after him and practically body slammed Sasuke into a classroom he was passing.

"What the hell dope?!" Yeah, Sasuke was not happy about being tackled.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Naruto yelled getting right to the point.

"I'm not avoiding you! Hell, since when do we even talk?!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and walked right up to Sasuke staring him straight in the eyes.

"You've been avoiding me since you found out I was dating your brother; don't deny it. After all you did storm right out of the house when you saw him flirting with me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as well. "What my brother and you do is none of my business. If you wanna let him take you to school every day it doesn't matter to me; just leave me out of it."

Naruto got mad and pulled Sasuke to eye level by his shirt collar. "Uchiha, I am warning you right now, don't mess with me. You won't like me when I get pissed."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he could have sworn that Naruto's eyes practically growled when he started to get angry.

Sasuke ripped away from Naruto. "Back off Uzumaki."

"Namikaze," Naruto corrected.

Sasuke screwed his face up in confusion.

"My name is Namikaze; it was my father's last name." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke scoffed at the boy before turning to the door and walking out, without looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, it was going to be really strange when he would have to kiss Sasuke in front of the whole school but that wouldn't stop him, after all what was it his mother always told him… oh yeah never give in.

o.O.O.o

Two days to go.

That's all Naruto could think of.

Two days till he would have to sing in front of everyone.

Two days until he would have to kiss Sasuke.

Two days until he would be dressed up as a girl, in front of the whole student body.

Two days until Karin would give him hell.

Ah, how he hated that girl. Apparently, she had seen him push Sasuke into the classroom three days ago and it was then she took it upon herself, to rescue her Sasuke-kun from the evil demon.

…

_Naruto was just walking out of the building a pout on his lips, as he was upset that Sasuke had ignored the fact that he was trying to fix their problem. _

_Naruto barley had time to be surprised, as the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was slammed up against the school wall. _

_Brownish, red eyes looked furiously back into his._

_He groaned in his mind, as she got up close and personal with him. _

_"Stay away from Sasuke-kun brat or I will kill you." _

_Naruto glared at her and snapped her hand that was still holding his shirt away. _

_"I will do as I please banshee, so mind your own business." _

_And with one final glared, Naruto walked away._

…_.. _

The blond sighed as he walked out of his school building. He was going to be walking home, alone today; he had asked Itachi if that would be alright, with him knowing that his boyfriend would be upset if he didn't.

Naruto wanted to see his old friends. It had been so long since he had seen them in person. The night before he had called Sai and asked the boy to get the whole group together. He was told everyone was ecstatic to see him and that made him grin.

Hurrying to their meeting spot, he smiled when he saw a familiar red, blond, three black heads and one bald but covered by a bandana. He ran as fast as he could and threw himself into the awaiting arms of Gaara.

The others chucked and waited for Naruto to let go of Gaara. Who then move on to Sai and Kankuro, to Haku, to Killer-bee and lastly Temari.

Tears were pricking all of their eyes, even Gaara, though he would deny that in the future.

"I missed you all so much," Naruto hiccupped. Temari held him close and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Sh~ don't cry; we would never want to see you cry brat," she said softly, knowing full well that he was probably very sad. As it was only three days since his birthday.

Naruto nodded and let her drag him into a small tea shop.

Everyone situated themselves around him and ordered their food and drinks.

All of them ignored the looks they were getting; not many people would expect to see three silent and strong looking guys, in a girly tea shop with three pretty girls (two boys and a girl), even though two of the girls were wearing boy uniforms.

"So, what have you been up to?" Haku asked, as he sipped at his lemon tea.

Naruto sighed and his eyes turned in to a glare. "My school is throwing a fall festival and my class decided to do the play Cinderella. I got stuck with the lead."

Sai chuckled at this and happy to know he was the one making the dress.

"You guys should have seen it when I took Naru in for his fitting. I swear this boy hasn't grown an inch since seventh grade!"

The others chucked at that and when they saw Naruto's face flaming red.

"It's not my fault I take after my mother," Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

Grins spread through the group.

"So you're letting us come to the play brother?" Killer-bee asked, his arms swishing around and almost hitting Temari in the face.

Naruto groaned and nodded his head. "If anyone's coming, I would hope you six would come.

Sai chuckled, "I would have come either way. I want to see how my dress will work in action, I'm making it all myself you know."

Naruto raised a brow. "If I show more than appropriate amounts of skin, I will kill you. You know that, right?"

o.O.O.o

Naruto got out of bed slowly today. He didn't want to do anything to fast. Itachi, who was over again because Sasuke had locked him out of the house and he didn't want to fight his brother to get back inside, gave up and ending up at Naruto's house in the end, groaned as Naruto moved around to crawl off the bed.

Cracking an eye open to the side, Itachi watched Naruto disappear into the bathroom.

His head retreated to the pillow when he heard the water running. He was tired, when he had arrived he had walked in on Naruto and Kurama having a milk chugging contest; though it had mostly been Kurama who was chugging. Itachi had been pulled into it and they had ended up using beer, after they had run out of milk. Around that point Naruto had left to bed, not wanting to see how bad it got.

Itachi and Kurama had gone their own way, after they had gotten so drunk they could hardly walk. Naruto, who was going for a glass of water, had found Itachi passed out at the table and Kurama on the couch. He had given Kurama a blanket and woken up Itachi and taken the man to bed.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, wearing his school uniform. His hair, which Itachi noted, was now down to his collar bone, since Naruto had chosen not to cut it the past few weeks.

Naruto glanced over to Itachi and saw Itachi was watching him with squinted eyes. Walking over and lowering his head he whisper into Itachi's ear: "I'm going to head off to school now. I'll see you when I get back, don't stress yourself." Naruto giggled the last part before pressing his lips to Itachi's cheek.

Gently closing the door, Naruto tapped down the hallway to the front door, where he grabbed his school bag and slipped away.

While he was passing the driveway, he spotted Jiraiya's car down the street and decided to wait for him to get there.

The old man pulled into the driveway and slowly got out. He glanced at Naruto before he walked over to him.

"Welcome home, old geezer," Naruto said, smiling.

Jiraiya gave a halfhearted glare before he pulled Naruto into a side hug. "I'm sorry I was gone brat, how was things?" referring to the memorial service.

"It was fine," Naruto said looking away.

Jiraiya frowned but chose not to ask more about it. "Would you like me to take you to school?" he asked changing the topic.

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "I want to walk alone today, no offence."

Jiraiya nodded good naturally. "Then I'll see you when you get home."

Naruto nodded and waved before he started walking. "Oi, Gaki!"

Turning around Naruto barely caught the book that was flying at his face. "Oh, perv! What the hell?!"

He smiled, "Thought you might like this one. It might help you with your acting!"

Naruto looked down and saw a man and woman kissing on the cover, big bolded words read LA ROMANCE underneath it.

Fuming, he tossed the book back at Jiraiya and stomped of with a 'Humph.'

o.O.O.o

Arriving at school, Naruto ran up to his classroom. He glanced over at Sakura and waved. Passing her, he went to Hinata and smiled at her when she started to tremble.

"Hinata-chan, please work well with me again today!" he quickly bowed, before looking up and smiling at her.

"U-Un, l-lets wor-work well t-together!" she exclaimed, while clamping her hands together.

Naruto grinned and ran over to Sakura who was practicing her part. He really couldn't lie; he wanted to practice with her, her and everyone!

o.O.O.o

Sasuke came in late that day. His mother thought it would be a good time to give him a talk about treating others right. He figured Itachi had gone to talk to her about storming out of Naruto's home.

Walking into class, he could feel his eyebrow twitch when he saw people running around. Everyone was holding either a dress or some kind of costume. Sakura had an ugly dress on and her pink hair was pulled into a really messy bun with green dye strips.

Kiba, much to his horror was also in a dress. God he wished he could gorge his eyes out with a spork.***** He wore a tacky brown dress that had ruffles in odd places. Ugh, his legs were unshaved and in plain view for all to see.

Sasuke quickly turned away, in hope to save what little bit of his sanity was left. His eyes landed on Hinata. She looked amazing. She wore a fitted violet dress that wrapped around her legs and covered her feet. Her hair was loose and draped over her shoulders in wavy wisps that seemed to glitter in the light, like her dress.

Looking away again, he landed on Shikamaru, who wore a blue suit that had ruffles at the neck. As well as a coat that was a dark blue and reached to the back of his knees. He looked nice, Sasuke could admit that.

Ino was standing at the front of the class, screeching at him to go to her side. He noted that she too looked very much like a drag queen. Her blond hair was at the top of her head in a bun, an ugly burgundy dress, one that gave her a chest she didn't have and a bigger butt.

He moved from his spot at the door and continued on to the front of the class, pausing to throw his bag at his desk.

"Sasuke you're late!" Ino whined.

"Hn" was his response.

"Anyway, please go and change into your costume," as she said this she handed him a bundle of silver and light blue fabric.

Grunting in annoyance, he walked to the door to go change in the bathroom. Just as his hand extended to grab the handle it moved out of his grasp. Blinking his eyes in surprise, he could only watch the scene unfold.

Sai was standing at the entrance, literally dragging someone into the classroom by the arm as they stayed flopped out on the ground.

He noted that whoever was being dragging had long blond hair that flowed down their back. They were dressed in a sunset color dress. He also saw that their legs were mostly bare, except for at the back, as the dress was longer there and descended in layers from the waist.

And man, did they have long, nice legs. They were clean, like they never needed to be shaved.

And at the thigh on both legs were silver ribbons that had ruffles. On their feet were simple slippers that were open toed and the heel seemed to be made of glass. Aside from that, he could see that their arms were covered in a cloth that was tight at the top but fanned out as it went down covering their hands completely. Blue pearls covered over the cloth around the wrists and at the shoulders. And around their waist was another silver ribbon that seemed to tie everything together.

They looked up with the deepest blush Sasuke had ever seen. It was then that he also saw the symmetrical scars on their cheeks and saw that they were in fact Naruto.

He looked as if he would kill himself out of embarrassment. The blond looked to the side and locked eyes with Sasuke; flushed a bright red and curled into himself as if it would hide him form the world around him. Yet looking closely, he could see a good coating of very well done makeup covering the scars on Naruto's neck.

"AW!" was squealed all around the room as others saw the small blond, who seemed to shrink into himself even more.

"So cute!" Sakura gushed out, as she threw herself at Naruto. With an 'uff' Naruto flopped to the floor, skidding with his arms out in front of him. "Sakura get off~" he whined. She giggled at him and pushed herself up to crouch near the grumbling boy.

He quietly stood up and scrunched up the front of his dress averting his gaze from the rest of the class. People awed at him again but Sasuke felt shocked more than anything. It was like a gust of wind had just knocked the air out of his lungs. He could see what his brother saw in Naruto now. The boy was not only warm hearted but he was simply gorgeous. Both inside and out he really was amazing.

o.O.O.o

The rest of the day was more than an embarrassment for Naruto. He chose to spend most of his time next to Hinata, who did little gushingover him and for the most part just let him be.

Over the rest of the day he got use to the dress and stares; people still couldn't believe it was him in the dress.

He shrugged them all off. Most asked when he was going to try on the dress he would wear for the ending but he told no one because Sai would kill him if he did. It was to be a surprise for everyone, that way everyone would give the best reaction.

Sai, since the day he and the group had met up, he somehow knew Naruto had likely not even grown since the last time they were with each other, but both dresses were the best of his work. He had said something about wanting Naruto to be the only thing being looked at on stage, out doing everyone and anything else.

Waving goodbye, he was on his way home. Itachi wouldn't be picking him up today again and he was fine with that, as he would be reading his script on the way home. It would be a piece of cake to perform but he didn't want to mess up half way through because he was too confident.

He had gone over every line in class with his fellow actors, and he was sure it would go well.

Sasuke and he, as much as he loathed admitting it, had done well doing the stage kiss. You know the one where the actors don't really kiss but make it look that way.

At least now he wouldn't have to worry about Itachi killing his brother.

When he arrived home, no one was there. The old fart had left a note on the kitchen saying something about Tsunade asking him to go out and drink sake with her.

Naruto didn't bother to care much. He scampered up to his room and shut his door before he laid down on his bed, re-reading his script. He wouldn't lie now that things were under way but he really wanted to do it now that this was going to happen one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>* W: this is an inner joke i have with penny as we have both read a story with this before sporks a just a part of our everyday now.<strong>


	7. camera action

**WOLF: finals are done at last and so penny and I can finally work without school getting ****in the way. People this story will be done today. That's 5/13/13 so you know what I have to say it's been fun but it's time to finish getting this out here so you can all read and comment! **

**Penny: One chapter and an epilog is left. Hope you like this chapter.**

**WOLF: yup so let's let them read and get to the next chapter!**

**Penny: Agree**

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing next to Sasuke, shaking so hard that he would likely fall over any moment. Sasuke was watching him with an amused look in his eyes.<p>

Hinata was at that moment singing the beginning of the play, to open things up before Naruto and the rest of the minor cast along with Kiba, Sakura and Ino. As soon as the curtains closed Naruto was stumbling out on stage, he was dressed in rag like clothes. His blond wig pulled into a messy bun and coal smudged onto his face.

He had to hold in a laugh as the girls started the play with their strange lines. His eyes wondered around the audience. He could see Tsunade and Jiraiya, while Itachi sat not too far away, Kohan and the others with him. The group of Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Haku, and Killer-bee all sat towards the back. Zabuza was also there, he was Haku's big brother figure the one who had saved him.

He almost yelped when his line came. He smiled softly at them, but just as his line was coming closer he almost felt his throat freeze up. He glanced around before his eyes locked with Hinata's, she gave him a genital smile and he gently opened his lips,

Naruto:  
>The sweetest sounds<br>I'll ever hear  
>are still inside my head<p>

People gasped at his voice, it was soft but carried through everyone's ears with heavenly grace.

The kindest words  
>I'll ever know<br>are waiting to be said  
>the most entrancing<br>sight of all

He moved slightly over the stage, soon he would have to crash into Sasuke. As he moved he got closed to one of the props. An old wagon of sorts, he would be slipping past it when the time came.

Is yet for me to see  
>and the dearest love<br>in all the world  
>is waiting somewhere for me<br>is waiting somewhere  
>somewhere for me<p>

He jumped when the girls bickering onto the stage again and Sasuke came onto the scene as well, casting a strong glow of superiority. Naruto nodded to him, giving him the okay and then dodged out of sight, for Sasuke to start his lines.

Sasuke:  
>The sweetest sounds<br>I'll ever hear

Yet again his voice was strong and also drew in the audience in his own way.

are still inside my head  
>the kindest words<br>I'll ever know  
>are waiting to be said<br>the most entrancing  
>sight of all<br>is yet for me to see  
>and the dearest love<br>in all the world  
>is waiting somewhere for me<br>is waiting somewhere  
>somewhere for me<p>

Naruto came out again and the two began to weave around each other. Both of them capturing everyone's ears with their voices and brought eyes to stare in wonder.

Both:  
>The sweetest sounds<br>I'll ever hear  
>are still inside my head<br>the kindest words  
>I'll ever know<br>are waiting to be said  
>the most entrancing<br>sight of all  
>is yet for me to see<br>and the dearest love  
>in all the world<p>

Sasuke:  
>is waiting somewhere for me<p>

Naruto:  
>waiting somewhere<p>

Sasuke:  
>is waiting somewhere<p>

Naruto really did gasp when someone slammed into him, causing him to drop his boxes. Sasuke and he cared out their lines an exact perfection. Kiba seemed to enjoy scolding Naruto it seemed, as he walked into the scene and growled out at Naruto.

Naruto:

. . . The most entrancing  
>sight of all<br>is yet for me to see

Naruto sighed as he and Sasuke shared one last look, as he walked away, singing softly.

Both:  
>and the dearest love<br>in all the world  
>is waiting somewhere for me<br>is waiting somewhere  
>somewhere for me<p>

Shika also sang well but just didn't captivate others, like Naruto and Sasuke did.

When Naruto came on stage again he was pleased that people smiled. The others and he did well and he grumbled under his breath at how creepy Kiba was at acting; it looked as if he was having the time of his life.

Naruto:  
>I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse<br>When I hear a command I obey.  
>But I know of a spot in my house<br>where no one can stand in my way.  
>In my own little corner in my own little chair<br>I can be whatever I want to be.  
>On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere<br>and the world will open its arms to me.

People laughed as he danced across the stage, tiptoeing around with his bare feet. He caught Itachi's eye for a moment and smiled completely filled with joy, like everything had been lifted off his shoulders.

I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid  
>I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan<br>I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made  
>By her own flock of silkworms in Japan<br>I'm a girl men go mad for love's a game I can play  
>with cool and confident kind of air.<br>Just as long as I stay in my own little corner  
>All alone in my own little chair.<p>

(Spoke: Cinderella I'm Thirsty! You're Thirsty! Cinderella where's our tea?!)

I can be whatever I want to be.  
>I'm a thief in Calcutta I'm a queen in Peru.<br>I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea  
>I'm a huntress on an African safari...<p>

it's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun  
>In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry<br>And I find I forgot to bring my gun.

People giggled at his face, before he creep-ed out to the 'hall' and ran back to his chair.

I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed when I meet a lioness in her lair  
>Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner<br>All alone in my own little chair.

Currents closed again and Sasuke walked on stage, while Naruto ran to the changing room. Sai was waiting for him, holding his dress up ready to help him get into it. He didn't have time to blush, while he shoved the dress on and Sai quickly helped him out by adjusting places before they slipped another over it.

People didn't see the difference, as he got on stage. Yet as Kiba began to sing people felt their stomachs twitch with fear. It was horrible and the girls only helped to make it worse.

Kiba:

This isn't about Love! It's about marriage

Have u thought you girls nothing?!

Falling in love is falling for make-believe!

Falling in love is falling is playing the fool!

Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!

Learning to trust is just for children in school.

I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full

I was unwise with eyes unable to see!

I fell in love with love with love ever-lasting.

But love fell out, with me!

Ino, Sakura:

Falling in love with love is falling for make-believe!

Falling in love with love is playin the fool!

Kiba:

Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!

Ino, Sakura:

Learning to trust is just for children in school.

Kiba:

I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full

I was unwise with eyes unable to see!

I fell in love with love, love ever-lasting!

But love fell out. With meeeeeeee!

People cringed at the sound, as Kiba walked away. Naruto sat melancholy next to the fake fire and had to hide a smile as Hinata appeared at the window. She sounded so strong; it just brought a smile to his face.

(Hinata)  
>Impossible<br>For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage  
>Impossible<br>For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage  
>And four white mice could never be turned to horses<br>Such falder-all-and-fiddle-dee-dee of course is  
>Impossible<br>But the world is full of zanies and fools  
>Who don't believe in sensible rules<br>And don't believe what sensible people say  
>And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes<br>Keep building up impossible hopes,  
>Impossible things are happening every day.<p>

Unlike the first time they sang the song together Naruto's voice rang strong and proud through the air.

Impossible (Naruto)

Hinata's lips became covered in a smile, as she sang next to him.

Impossible (Hinata)  
>Impossible (Naruto)<br>Impossible (Hinata)  
>Impossible (Naruto)<br>Impossible (Hinata)

Hinata stepped forward and took his hand as they sang louder, so others could hear them together as one.

Everyone in the audience was captivated; unlike with Sasuke the two really worked off one another, it wasn't like they were trying to outdo one another.

Itachi out in the crowed felt his lips tug into a smile and Kohan gripped his arm jumping in her seat with joy.

He glanced away to look to the stage exit where Kurama stood. Naruto didn't know he was there but he would soon enough, the red head really wanted to surprise Naruto after the play to really get the blond to smile.

Impossible! (Hinata and Naruto)

Hinata dragged Naruto out to the outside part of the stage and smiled while using 'magic' to call forth a pumpkin carriage and change their classmates into a driver and horses.

Naruto felt a tug on the dress he was wearing and realized they were about to pull it off. He quickly spun his body to add the affect needed and the thin wires on his dress tore off the rag dress, revealing the orange one underneath and pulled the small tie out of his hair freeing it from its bounds.

He ran forward and hugged Hinata before climbing into the carriage. Hinata leaned on the outside and the two sung the next part of the song together.

(Naruto)  
>It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage<br>Quite possible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage

(Hinata)  
>And four white mice are easily turned to horses<br>Such falder-all-and-fiddle-dee-dee of course is

(Naruto)  
>Quite possible!<p>

It's possible! (Hinata and Naruto)

For the world is full of zanies and fools (Naruto)  
>Who don't believe in sensible rules (Hinata)<br>And don't believe what sensible people say (Naruto)  
>And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes<br>Keep building up impossible hopes,  
>Impossible things are happening every day. (Hinata and Naruto)<p>

It's possible (Naruto)  
>It's possible (Hinata)<br>It's possible (Naruto)  
>It's possible (Hinata)<br>It's possible (Naruto)  
>It's possible (Hinata)<br>It's possible! (Hinata and Naruto)

People gasped and some smiled as the curtain closed. Naruto stumbled out of the carriage and moved to the 'entrance' while Sasuke set himself up next to the girls.

He glared as he had to take the arm of one of the girls and danced around the stage.

Kiba, Shika, Choji and Shino looked like they were having fun commenting on Sasuke's bothered look.

Sakura glared at him for a moment but fixed her eye to a dreamy look as the curtain came up.

As the light moved to shine on Naruto, people moved captivated by all his glory. He smiled thinking of Itachi as he walked to take Sasuke's hand and the two filled the stage dancing with flourish. It was also at this moment he thanked Itachi for teaching him how to dance year's prier, as if he did not Naruto was sure he would have face planted the floor long ago, just like he did as a kid.

Naruto wanted to gag at the sappy words Sasuke had to say to him but he smiled the best he could, yet anyone that knew him could tell that he wanted to stomp on the male's foot that very moment.

Sasuke:

Ten minutes ago,

I saw you I looked up when you came through

the door my head started reeling

you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor.

Ten minutes ago,

I met you,

and we murmured our how do you dos

I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news.

I have found her,

she's an angel,

with the dust of the stars in her eyes.

We are dancing, we are flying,

and she's taking me back to the skies!

In the arms of my love,

I'm flying,

over mountain and meadow and glen.

And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.

I may never come down to earth again.

How he didn't vomit right there, he didn't know but he smiled and twisted Sasuke's hand to the side as he started his own line.

Naruto:

Ten minutes ago,

I saw you.

You looked up when I came through the door.

My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor.

Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how do you dos.

I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news.

Sasuke retaliated by thumping his knee into Naruto's but the blond ignored him and allowed himself to he spun without much show of pain. Kurama though, who had seen the movement, growled and had to hold himself back from attacking the boy.

Sasuke:

I have found her.

Naruto:

I have found him,

he's the light of the stars in my eyes.  
>Prince: We are dancing<p>

Naruto:

We are flying

Sasuke:

And she's taking me back to the skies

Naruto:

In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen.

Sasuke:

And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.

Both:

I may never come down to earth again.

Naruto allowed himself to be danced off towards the pond scene and dreaded the moment that was about to come.

He hid a giggle as the girls came and started to sing, and sighed as Shino took his hand from Sasuke's. Shino did look very royal, Sai likely helped with his costume as his face was still covered, Sai didn't like to force people out of their comfort zone. The only person he did that to was Naruto, and that's because Naruto didn't like a lot of things.

Choji came up and took his hand a moment later. He really was amused by the squeaks that the boy made as he tried to sound bothered. But Naruto really felt bothered when asked where his mother and father were.

He skipped out of the 'room' to 'outside', where Hinata was waiting for him. She gently took his hand before she jumped behind one of the stage bushes when Sasuke followed after Naruto.

Naruto kept a good distance between him and Sasuke as they sang. He knew that the script said for Sasuke to be hugging him but he just couldn't do it, let alone know that after the play Itachi might kill his little brother for it.

Naruto barely managed the stage kiss. Most people who didn't know Naruto was dating groaned at that but Naruto was happy enough that he hadn't hurt Itachi by doing what he did, and that was all that mattered to him.

When the clock chimed Naruto was more than happy to run away, but he really wanted to sob when he fell. It was a real fall and he just knew Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi and Kurama were laughing at him for it. For a moment he moved his hands to check that the dress had not come up and sighed, he hadn't shown his butt.

He slipped off the shoe and made a quick getaway before disappearing behind the house prop.

When Kiba grumbled his lines the crowd laughed. One thing was for sure, Kiba, Sakura and Ino maybe the worse singers in the whole play but they were too funny to ignore.

Naruto liked singing with them, even if he knew he out did them by a long shot but it was fun because they just added that humor that he didn't have in him. But like every evil mother, Kiba had to cut things short and cut the song off.

He could see how Kiba didn't want to stop, clearly having fun as well but he had to do his role.

When he cried he really cried. Namiko had said the same thing to him; that Itachi was too good for him but he really, really loved him. He couldn't give up, not when he knew Itachi had loved him back.

The curtains closed and Hinata rushed to dab his cheeks with the inside of her sleeve.

She pulled him off stage where she quickly calmed him down before Sai came out and fixed the makeup and covered his scars again. He could hear Choji singing from where he sat. The boy had quite the pair of lungs.

And so every girl and boy in the play had to try on his shoe. Funny part was, it really didn't fit anyone's foot as Naruto had really small feet. Now that he thought of it, maybe that was why he always tripped.

Shikamaru seemed to want to chop his arms off by the time he got to Sakura and Ino, he didn't like feet at all it seemed.

Kiba had to wedge the shoe on but somehow he did it, but he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

He giggled from behind the 'door' as he watched them tare the shoe off before Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stormed out, Kiba clinging to Shikamaru's arm.

Naruto cringed as Sasuke grabbed his foot, he looked too amused for his own good, and Naruto had the situation been any different, would have kicked him in the face.

Kiba's screech caused ears all around to bleed, as it echoed. Again Hinata flicked glitter at him, the side cast yanked off this dress again, and what a dress this one was.

If the last one was beautiful this one was other worldly. It was light blue and white in color. The chest piece was ruffled and pulled together at the bottom of his ribcage and sown to look like a flower. The skirt cascaded over his legs like wisps of smoke; slightly see through but not showing anything that is shouldn't have. He had thin, thigh high socks on, with roses embroidered at the bottom and the glass shoes were shown only slightly as the dress covered them so well.

He had to fake kiss Sasuke once more but just as they stumbled off scene, as a 'married couple.' Hinata walked out and closed the play by singing before the curtains slammed shut.

They all lined up behind the curtain and bowed as it opened before it shut again. They could hear cheering as they left.

The whole crew cheered as they stepped behind the stage.

"It went so well!" Ino giggled.

Naruto smiled and started walking over to Sai but strong arms on his stomach lifting him into the air. His tongue seemed to get stuck but when he saw the long claw like nails and the red bead bracelet on one of the wrists that held him he calmed down without a second thought.

"Aniki, you scared me~!" Naruto pouted.

Kurama smiled and set Naruto on the ground again. "You look beautiful kit." Naruto flushed.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear that from you!"

"Oh? Would you rather hear it from lover boy over there?" Naruto blinked and looked to where his brother was pointing.

Itachi stood at the entrance with a smug smirk, but that wasn't what took Naruto's breath away. Hanging over the raven's shoulder was a bouquet of roses. Ranging from any color Naruto could think of, the wrapping around them was made of thin lace and pearls, and a large red silk ribbon held them all together.

Itachi calmly walked to Naruto's side and crouched down before presenting the flowers to the young blond. Naruto took them numbly, not even realizing the squeals from girls standing around the room.

Itachi pushed himself up and pressed his lips to Naruto's. "I told you nothing would go wrong," Itachi whispered. Naruto bit his lip, silently praying he would be right. So long as no one close to him got hurt, he would be fine.

Sai came running up to him and took his arm, smirking at the males. "Sorry but I need my star back for a moment."

Naruto waved and giggled as Sai pulled him along towards the others. They crowded around him some looking at the roses others congratulating him.

"He truly has a beautiful voice," an old voice spoke. They turned to look at the old man they had met in the cemetery. He extended a hand. "It's nice to see you both again and to see him with a joyous smile on his face," he nodded to Naruto.

Kurama nodded, "My brother has the most amazing smile."

He nodded, "I don't know if now is safe to ask but I would like to speak to him. Ask him myself if he would like to join my firm."

Kurama bit his lip, it was a family thing, and nodded. "Kit! Come here I would like you to meet someone."

Naruto's head shot up as he looked over, his eyes lit up with recognition that caused some confusion along the three of them.

Running over to their side he smiled at the older man before he took a carful bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarutobi-san!"

The three of them gave him a look which he shot back. "You know who I am?"

Naruto gave a sharp nod, "I often read pop culture magazines, and you're a very popular topic!"

They were a bit surprised by Naruto's knowledge but the boys blew it off as Naruto's love for reading. Though it was really the fact that he just loved to read about the big stuff that the girls he was friends with would talk about.

"Well then young man I hope you know what I'm going to ask you then," Sarutobi said softly.

Naruto blinked confused. "Sorry I don't, I figured you were here for Aniki."

Sarutobi laughed pleasantly. "No, no I'm here to ask you to join our firm. Maybe you can bring the fire back into the lives of our listeners."*

Naruto's jaw fell. "I, oh, I don't know wha- what to say. Um I, well I just started singing a few days ago… I don't know…"

"He says yes," five voices snapped out. Gaara, Temari, Kanguro, Haku, Killer-bee, and Zabuza were walking their way, either looking happy or annoyed.

"Wha- I!" Naruto was cut off by their glare, which he shrank down at.

Temari nodded before slipping an arm over his shoulders. "He says yes and he'll be signing the documents on Monday," she told Sarutobi. Naruto heaved a sigh of acceptance and nodded.

"Naruto get over here and change out of that! I don't want my hard work to get hurt!" Sai yelled at him.

Naruto gently handed Itachi the roses before he ran after Sai. "He has really grown up in just a few days, hasn't he," Kurama said softly.

Itachi nodded as he really had, after all not a week ago he would have ever dreamed to see Naruto out on stage again.

* * *

><p><strong>*the will of fire from the real manga!<strong>


	8. cars and blondes don't mix

**WOLF: how oh how could I have written this chapter! Arg it makes me wanna stop writing but it had to be done! People please don't kill me! Penny what have I done!**

**Penny: You made a great Fan fiction WOLF. Plus epilog makes up for it. Also, hope you readers like this chapter.**

**WOLF: penny we're almost done it makes me sad I've worked on this for so long it just feels odd knowing that only the epilog is left *sob* I hope people like it after all it's the first story I put out here and the first that will really have a calculated ending unlike demonic secrets which I just wrote as I felt like it.**

**Penny: Another fan fiction almost done.**

**WOLF: yup one chapter left and it's all over! *sob***

* * *

><p>They were leaving the school now and heading to the parking lot. Their whole group together happily chatting, Naruto and Itachi were lagging behind them all holding hands.<p>

Naruto had changed back into his uniform and was holding his flowers again. He and Itachi weren't talking about anything but just having each other by their side was enough for them.

Naruto was the first to see it; he had looked to his right for just a moment because of a smudge on his glasses, but it was then that he saw the red car coming towards him and Itachi.

Acting on a bout of instinct, Naruto shoved Itachi just as the car slammed into his side. He blacked out before he even hit the ground.

Itachi who pulled himself off the ground looked behind himself, only to see blood splattered over the pavement.

He didn't know who screamed, his body went on auto pilot as he quickly searched for Naruto, who was lying sprawled out with blood dripping from his lips and eyes. His glasses were tossed to the side and cracked. His shirt was covered in red and he was clearly out.

The first one to get to his side was a sobbing Kurama. The red head lifted his little brother and tapped his cheek, try to wake him up but he showed no sign that he was going to any time soon.

Itachi quickly moved his hand to his phone and called for an ambulance, praying that it would get there soon.

o.O.O.o

Kurama and the rest were sitting in the hospital waiting room. Itachi had his head down resting on his lap. Sakura was sobbing on Temari's shoulder, who was also sobbing quietly. Gaara stood quietly by himself next to the door. Haku was being comforted by Zabuza. Bee was also very quiet and was staring out the window. Sai was talking to a cop, who was trying to get a wrap on the situation. Kurama himself was sitting on the floor, next to the room Naruto was in, his hands gripping an old photo of when they were young and their parents were still alive.

"Namikaze family?" a small nurse asked, as she walked out of Naruto's room. Kurama was the first at her side, eyes tearing up with worry.

"How is he?" he asked in a hoarse voice. The nurse looked them all over with pity.

"He's asleep for now, we haven't a clue when he will wake up, it could be later this evening or even in a month. All we know is that he will wake up; whoever drove that car tonight put him in a coma."

Kurama sobbed into his hand. He couldn't believe that someone would do something like this again to his baby.*

Itachi laid his hand on the red head's shoulder and looked to the nurse. "Can we go in and see him?"

She gave a small nod but only let the two males in, saying they would only be able to visit in pairs.

Naruto lay on his bed, pale as the sheets themselves. They had changed him into a small hospital gown and brushed his hair so that it was pulled over his shoulder. The oxygen mask on his face fogged up every time he exhaled and there was a deep gash on his shoulder, from what they could see of it.

Kurama walked to the side of the bed and crouched beside it gently taking Naruto's pale hand into his own and pressing his forehead to Naruto's. "Kit… Kit don't leave me, you got that, if you go I promise I'm coming right after you, even if you get pissed off at me for that. After all, what sort of big brother would I be if I let you travel that long journey yourself?"***** He was crying again but made no move to stop it, nor did Itachi. Light blue eyes flicked to Itachi's face as Kurama pulled himself up and walked out of the room a grim frown on his face; one that looked like he was going to face Naruto's attacker himself.

Itachi walked to Naruto's side and slipped his hand through the blonde's hair. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I just have to go make sure that stupid brother of yours doesn't go get himself or anyone else killed. Wait for me okay, I promise you everything will be okay, I promise." Itachi knew he was crying; he knew it but he wasn't going to wipe the tears away, not when they were tears shed for Naruto.

He and Kurama left right after that, knowing that Naruto's friends would keep him safe until they came back. Both got into Itachi's slick black car and drove home. It was there that Jiraiya and Tsunade came running out to meet them.

"What in the world is going on; Namiko came running into the house, through all her things into a suit case, and took off… where's Naruto?"

Itachi shook his head, and grabbed Kurama's arm. "Don't even think about it, she may or may not be part of this. If you go after her, you may just get pushed away from Naruto's side, again."

Kurama growled at him and snapped his arm back. "But what if she was part of this!?" Itachi shook his head again. "Don't Kurama, the police will take care of it; we should just tell them and get our asses back to the hospital. Like the nurse said he could wake up at any time."

Kurama growled and walked back to the car, pulling his cell out as he did so. Jiraiya and Tsunade were able to add things up and realized the short blond was now at the hospital. Jiraiya ran into the house and came back running with a coat for himself and Tsunade. Both nodded to the raven before climbing into a car and driving off, most likely to see Naruto.

o.O.O.o

Just as the nurse had said, it had taken time for Naruto to wake up. It ended up being a total of two weeks and three days.

A lot had happened during that time. Thanks to the tip that Kurama had given the cops, they had found Namiko in the train station, holding a bag with all her clothes, trying to board a train out of town.

It was during her interrogation that they found out that the car belonged to a certain red head girl. She just like Namiko, was put in a cell to await a trial, and that would have to wait until Naruto himself could testify his own words.

The whole gang had visited him more than once. Every time taking some sort of get well gift, most of the time it was a plant, as they all knew that he loved to garden. The whole backyard of their home had been Naruto's hard work and love; it was amazing.

When he awoke, Kurama was the only one in the room. He had been sleeping at the foot of Naruto's bed; his hand gripping Naruto's knee.

Naruto pushed himself up so that he was sitting up and ran a hand through his brother's tangled hair. Blue eyes cracked open, irritated over being woken up but with a start Kurama was on his feet hands pressed to Naruto's cheeks, looking him over almost like he couldn't believe that he was awake.

"Kurama, you're hurting me…" Naruto grumbled as Kurama squashed his cheeks. Looking back at his eyes Kurama felt tears begin to spring out before he pulled Naruto into his arms.

"Oh, oh your awake, you're awake! I was afraid you were going to leave me to!" Kurama sobbed.

Naruto nibbled on his lip. "I'm sorry Aniki. I promise I won't leave you though, besides we promised that to each other, didn't we?"

Kurama nodded into his shoulder. "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks and three days." Kurama sobbed while Naruto winced. "Kurama I'm okay, please don't cry, please."

Kurama nodded but didn't stop. The two of them stayed like that; Naruto calming his older brother and Kurama crying over the life that had almost slipped through his hands.

And that was how Itachi and the nurse found them. Itachi had only taken seconds to be by his side before he had locked lips with the newly awakened blond.

It only took a few more days until the hospital released Naruto.

***obviously not really his baby, but Naruto is his child in a sense as he is everything to Kurama, even if he was forced out of the blonds life, Naruto was and would always be his reason for living. **

*** i was crying when i wrote that. i couldn't just put Kurama in here and not give him a moment to be a big brother like his role was. after all my own big brother though we fight wouldn't even think about it before he ran off to find the person who hurt me. big brothers are s****pecial **** so i had to give Kurama his moment. ugh thinking about it makes me teary...**


	9. epilog life goes on together

**WOLF: and it's done, done people! I can't believe it after all this time what was it now seventeen months since I first started this story and even with the writer's block I had it still is very long I mean come on these last four chapters were all on chapter that penny broke up because it was 26 pages in one word doc!**

**Penny: Another fan fiction done. It was long but it's finally done. Hope you like this ending.**

**WOLF: Penny-chan~! You keep saying the same thing in every chapter~! YOU SOUND LIKE A BUSINESS LADY!**

**Penny: Because it was long and I'm so happy it is finally done. Now I can focus on fem and hp.**

**WOLF: I guess but you still sound like an old lady. *scruffs the dirt with shoe.***

**Penny: I don't mean to. I'm just really happy. Also, working on three different fanfictions were really hard. Now two fanfiction is easier to divide my typing time.**

**WOLF: and even though we say that I just started a new on how fun!**

**Penny: Yeah, but I have time before it is going to be ready to be fixed.**

**WOLF: yup and so far I've only put the goals together but since I'm going to try and follow the manga for hitman reborn it shouldn't be to hard to work with it after all I've lost count of how many times I've read it now...**

**Penny: Keep working on that but upload this chapter first.**

**WOLF: duh that's what I'm doing all of them are just about to go up in the next five minutes!**

**Penny: Great now let the readers enjoy the final of this amazing work.**

**WOLF: yah, yah you nag. *smirk***

* * *

><p>"I'll see you soon!"<p>

Blue eyes looked over a shoulder with a smile. "Sure, next time let's sing together too!" the voice was soft and carried out like a melody.

Waist blond hair swished as the figure left the studio. "Naruto you did well again today!"

'Naruto' turned around with a smile.

"Konohamaru, there you are!" Naruto cheered.

"Of course, what sort of manager would I be if I didn't wait for you?" Naruto smiled at the younger boy.

"One that trusts me?" he joked, as they continued walking to Naruto's room.

"Yeah sure I would be, except last time I left you alone you nearly fell down the steps, and would have too if Iruka-San wasn't with you."

Naruto sweat dropped at that. "Sorry, you know I didn't mean to trip; it was that stupid dress they made me wear!"

Konohamaru scoffed at him and opened the door to his room and closed it behind him.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to the mirror. He had really changed over the past years. In fact it had been five years since he had graduated. And what a graduation it was; his old classmates thought it would be fun for them to perform once more. This time Naruto wasn't the princess but rather her sister, one that loved her more than anything in the world. The princess had been Hinata. Naruto had refused the role of the princess as he had already started working with the Konoha corp.

He had grown quite a bit, just reaching Itachi's shoulder. Like his brother he had grown his hair out, people often called them the fox twins. He had also changed to wearing tighter clothes, typically skinny jeans and a tight long sleeve tops that ended just before his pants.

His scars had thinned out and lightened up so that it really didn't cause problems when he was doing a drama or something of the sort. Really life had gotten good for him.

He had, after explaining to Sarutobi what happened, joined the old man's company. In fact over the past five years he had worked himself so high up that Sarutobi's own grandson had been appointed as his manager.

It had been explained to him around this time who had attacked him. He had cried at the fact that it had been his own sister that had done it but felt nothing for Karin. The two had been put away for attempt at murder of the second degree,* they would be coming out of jail in two years but he had also put a restraining order on them, which was a mandatory command from both Itachi and Kurama, so he wasn't too worried.

He often got the role of a girl, much like his role he had got at school; it was part of the reason why he had grown out his hair. He had kept his body piercing clear, as Itachi had asked him not to do something like that but on his hip he had gotten a raven and fox tattoo. It was small, yes but very special to him.

Naruto glanced at his left hand were the ring Itachi had just bought him was. It was simple with only a blue diamond set in the center of a gold band. He was engaged and the wedding was to be in December 14.

Speaking of Itachi, he was out on a business trip in France. The Uchiha corp. was doing really well ever since he had taken over. Sasuke, who had finally solved his problems with Naruto and the two, had become very close like brothers one would say, was dating a man named Suigetsu. It was an odd pair but they were happy. On that note Naruto turned to the door as someone knocked on it, to get his attention.

"Kit hurry up, we have to go to that dinner soon."

Ah it was Kurama; he had stayed by Naruto's side after all that had happened to them. His brother had refused to leave his side, let alone the country without him.

"One moment, let me get out of this dress," he responded. He was once again in a dress; though so much simpler, it was a sun dress for the drama he was in, dark cast or something like that, he had too many to really bother to learn all their names exactly.

Slipping out of the dressing room he curled his arm around his brother's, "Let's go ne?"

Kurama and Konohamaru smiled and the three walked out to the life that they all had together.

* * *

><p><strong>*I'm not sure this is right but it's a guess so don't get mad at me for it it's not like people have tried to really kill me before and nor am I going to be a lawyer sooo yah it's just a guess. <strong>

**WOLF: soo it's all done, even so I will still look for your reviews so please leave one in that pore lonely box down there, I look forward to reading them!**


End file.
